Orgoglio Drago
by Dogsrule
Summary: After losing his brother and being turned human and forced into a magical zoo, the former dragon Lovino is now forced to be a animal on display for the whole world to see. But after running away with a former fairy named Antonio can he finally be free?
1. Caught

Is back with a new fanfic~! There's not enough dragon!Romano fanfics on fanfiction so I'm writing one. ^_^ This is based off of a fanfic called '_**Initiation**_' (check it out! It's awesome! XD)by _**Karuka Ikashi**_ and the RP that it was based off of! XD

But the time period where this AU is set…I don't really know. ^_^ But they do have electricity just no phones, planes, cars, and things like that.

Don't own Hetalia..and I probably would NEVER be allowed to. ^_^

* * *

><p>It was a calm peaceful day in a rural part of Italy until a loud deep roar (accompanied by a large stream of bright orange flames) tore through the air that was quickly followed by a rush of voices.<p>

"Hurry up Raivis! That spot's dangerous! There's another one headed your way!"

"I-I'm trying! W-Where's the spell? I thought you had it!"

"I-I have it right here!" Then there was another different roar followed by a bright flash of white light that covered the entire area for a few seconds.

"A-are you both alright..?" The brunette man asked his two companions, a blond man with glasses, and a shaking teenage boy.

"W-We're fine Toris…w-what should we do now?" Raivis asked as he looked between the two of them and over to the two unconscious men on the ground. Both looked very similar with hair curls but one had a curl that was on the left side of his head and the other man had darker hair with his curl on the right side. "B-But I guess it's a good thing that Arthur's spell created clothes for them right?" Raivis asked with a shaky smile.

"I-I guess so." Toris answered with a smile of his own. "But think that Mr. Ivan wants us to take them back right away." Then he turned to the man with glasses. "You have the pictures to show him right Eduard?"

Eduard nodded then held them up. "Right here. But..I did find one problem…."

Both of the other flinched when he said that. "W-Well..let's just tell Mr. Ivan the good news first…" Toris said as he started moving one of the unconscious men onto a cart. "M-Maybe it'll put him in a good enough mood…"

"Y-Yeah…m-maybe…"

When they had went back and reached the large sets of tents they set the unconscious bodies down in one before slowly walking towards a mediums size tent that served as an office.

"M-Mr. Ivan…are you in…?" Toris tentatively asked while Eduard and Raivis hid behind him.

The large Russian man looked up at them and smiled brightly. "ah, da! Come in! So..how did it go? Did you get what I wanted?"

"Y-Yes sir..A-Arthur's magic worked perfectly! H-Here's the pictures that Eduard drew of them…" Toris stuttered as he handed the papers over. "A-As you can see they both look very different from each other.."

"Hm…da..they both look very good." Ivan muttered to himself as he looked at both drawings. But then he looked up and looked Toris in the eye. "But there is something you're not telling me. I suggest that you tell me soon before I'm forced to do something~." He said with a dark smile and muttering a small 'kolkolkol' under his breath.

Toris immediately broke down and cried, "I-I'm sorry sir! But we don't have the means to keep both! We have to sell one! I'm really really very sorry Mr. Ivan!"

"Oh…" Ivan said with a very disappointed expression. "Just after doing all this work we have to get rid of one of our new friends…well…The white one does look like he has very pretty coloring~. But..I guess I'll keep the black one. He looks like the bigger one and is more imposing. That would make him look a lot better in my zoo. All three of you agree da?"

"Y-Yes Mr. Ivan!" All three of them cried/stuttered.

Ivan smiled brightly at them, "Very well then. Now we can start setting up for the day." He said as he waved them all off with his hand. "Now things will be even more fun now~."

!~!~!~!~!

Blinking a little at the bright light in his face, Lovino slowly started to rub his face with his hand…HAND? Why would he have hands? What happened to his claws and scales? And where the hell was his brother Feliciano? But a loud cheerful voice interrupted his thought, "Ahahaha~ looks like you're finally awake!"

"AGH!" Lovino cried out and jumped back falling onto the floor. "What the hell?" Then he glared up at the Spanish man smiling down at him while rubbing a collar that had somehow showed up around his neck.

"Ahahaha~ are you okay? I guess I should have warned you huh? My name's Antonio! Here! Let me help you up." Antonio said as he held out his hand only to have it be slapped away by Lovino. "Don't fucking touch me bastard. There's no way in hell I want something to do with a _human_." Lovino spat out and his glare deepened.

But Antonio only laughed and said, "But I'm not human! None of us in this tent are!" Taking advantage of Lovino's shock Antonio reached out and helped pull him to his feet. "So what's your name?"

"L-Lovino.." Lovino said as he started to look around the large tent and noticing that everyone one else in the tent had on a collar too. "But what the hell do you mean by no one here is human? And what the fuck happened to me? Why the hell am I human dammit?"

"Ah…" Antonio said with a thoughtful look. "Well…this place is a zoo for all sorts of magical animals and creatures. But because this is a traveling zoo they created human forms so everyone is easier to move around in between showings. So that's why you look human. I'm actually a sand fairy." He chirped.

"…a sand fairy?"

"SI~! We're what the sandman legend is based off of!" Antonio said with a bright smile. Then he started pointing at the different people in the room. "The one with the ponytail is Yao, he's a Qilin! I think that's some type of unicorn because that's how he looks when he's in his true form." Then he pointed to a quiet Japanese man who was talking to a loud blond. "The one with black hair is Kiku! He's a kitsune! And the one talking to him is Alfred! He's a merman!"

"Why the hell are all of you here then..?" Lovino asked as he looked back at Antonio.

"Well…we're in the same position as you. We were all taken from our homes and forced to look like this. All so numerous strangers can stare at us…" Antonio said with a sad smile. But then he brightened up and asked, "Oh! I forgot to ask! What are you?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and puffed out his chest slightly, "I'm a fucking drag-!" But he was cut off when he was grabbed from behind and gagged.

After fighting and struggling Lovino was brought to the largest tent along with the others. Then he, Yao, Kiku, and Alfred were forced into various sized cages (with Lovino's being the largest), actually only Lovino, Yao, and Kiku were locked in cages Alfred was put into a large aquarium.

"A-Alright Arthur. We're ready for you to do the release spell." Toris stuttered as he turned to look at a man with very large eyebrows on his face.

Arthur nodded then pulled out a spellbook that he flipped through. When he found the page he wanted he started chanting in a loud clear voice that rang throughout the entire tent.

As the chanted continued Lovino felt his muscles bulging and tightening against his skin, while his teeth grew longer and his nails started turning into claws. Then he felt himself growing larger while his tail and wings grew back. After the transformation was done Lovino looked around to noticed that all of the others had returned to their own true form, except that since Lovino was so large now Antonio only looked like a small ball of light.

"Ooh~! So Lovi's a dragon! Wow! You look so cool Lovi!" Antonio chirped as he flew up to look Lovino in the eye. "Is that what you were going to say? Can you tell me more? Oh…but you probably can't talk right now…"

"_**I can talk perfectly fine bastard. And don't call me 'Lovi'**_" Lovino growled. "Huh? I can hear your voice in my head!" Antonio exclaimed while looking shocked.

Lovino only rolled his eyes, "_**Of course bastard. How else would I be able to fucking talk when I'm like this? All dragons can do this. And before you start rambling no one else can hear me right now because I'm directing it at you.**_"

"OHH! That so cool~!" Antonio chirped. "What else can you do? You're the first dragon I've met!"

"_**Ugh..what the hell is your damn problem…?**_" Lovino asked before his ears perked up. "_**Who the hell is that coming? I don't like the sound of the bastard.**_"

"Huh?" Antonio asked before he heard the cheerful voice of Ivan. "oh.. it's him. He's the one who did this to all of us…" he answered with a glare at Ivan before he flew off.

"Ah~ so here's our newest addition da?" Ivan asked as he walked up to Lovino's cage. "I was right! You'll be perfect for this zoo~." He chirped with a smile. "But it's a shame that I had to sell your brother though..it would be perfect to have you both here~."

_W-What? The bastard sold my…?_ Lovino thought. But shock went away as a deep rage took over with a burning starting up in his throat. Letting out as big of a flame stream as he could Lovino aimed it at the Russian man looking up at him. But the flames disappeared as soon as they hit the cage bars.

"So you're feisty..that's very good da?" Ivan said completely un-intimidated. "But, I'm your master now so you'll have to show me respect." Then he pulled on a blood red glove that he used to touch the cage with. The glove shone for a second until it started to crackle with lightening that hit Lovino square in the chest. While letting out a pained roar Lovino backed away from the front of the cage glaring at the man.

"So this will be a lesson da? Try something like that again and the pain will be worse~" Ivan said, then he turned around and walked out of the tent.

"LOVI!" Antonio cried as he flew back over. "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to help! He has a charm that keeps me from getting too close to him!"

"_**I-It's fine bastard…**_" Lovino panted. "_**I can take a hit, that fucking asshole won't get the best of me.**_" But deep down Lovino was feeling extremely conflicted. He was scared of what was going to happen to him now since he was stuck in a place like this, he was confused since he still wasn't sure of what was going one, and lastly he was very worried about Feliciano. This was the very first time the two have ever been separated, they were always together even when they were just hatchlings. What kind of situation was Feliciano in? Lovino could only hope it was a much better one that his..

_D-Dammit…now what the hell do I do..?_ Lovino sadly thought as customers were starting to be let in.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the first chapter! But poor Lovino!<p>

Review please! Tell me what ya think!


	2. The cause behind the capture

And I'm back with chapter two yay! XD

Thanks to **97chaoscat** and **Lili and RayRay** for adding this to their favorites! Thanks to **ChibiAnimeFreak**, **Frostwhisker**, **Island-Muse93**, **KichiMiangra**, **Killed in the crossfire**, **Silan Haye**, and **TinkotheWolf** for setting this on alert! And thanks to **kirin-saga**, **lightwolfheart**, and **Unknown Variable** for doing both! And thanks for all the reviews too! I feel so loved~! :D

**NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE**: Yay! Glad ya like it! And grazie! :D

**Kirin-saga**: Yep! The guy's a fairy. XD But…I didn't really think about it. If I had to rattle off the top of my head I'd say he's about the size of one of those Jingle Beanie Babies that they sell. ^_^;

**Mitsuki Horenake**: Yep! Fairy! It really suits him huh? XD

I don't own Hetalia...no matter how hard I try to. Life ain't fair! T^T

* * *

><p>During the whole day all Lovino wanted was for it to end. With numerous children trying to poke and prod him giggling to themselves at the same time, if there wasn't magic embedded in the bars of his cage Lovino would have made sure to roast the little brats. And the adults weren't any better, Lovino could see and feel their condensing looks at they gazed at him in the cage like he was just some dumb animal on display. <em>But…I really AM on display dammit.<em> He thought as finally the last person was ushered out of the tent.

After feeling the very awkward feeling of being forced back into a human form all of them were herded back into the tent that Lovino first woke up in. When the last one (Kiku) was forced in a clear slightly glowing cloth was placed over the entrance then they were left alone.

Lovino immediately ran over and was reaching out to take it down when Antonio stopped him. "Don't do that Lovi!"

"And why the hell not bastard?" Lovino asked with a scowl as he glanced over his shoulder at Antonio. "It's just a fucking cloth! There's no way in hell I'll stay in some place that's as fucked up as this any longer dammit!" Then he went to go grab the cloth again but Antonio didn't let go.

"Because it's a cloth that Arthur made. It's designed to react with our collars so every time we try to get out we get shocked." Antonio explained then let Lovino go when he stopped struggling.

"Ugh..damn…first me and my brother get turned human and separated and now I trapped in this damn place…I never should have left that damn nest this morning." Lovino groaned and rubbed his forehead. "If I hadn't of left none of this shit would've happened…"

"Aw.." Then Antonio pulled Lovino in a tight hug. "Don't think like that Lovi! It has been tough being here but at least I got to meet you!" Antonio chirped and nuzzled against Lovino.

"W-What?" Lovino stuttered, blushing slightly (he'll never be able to figure out human emotions). Then he realized that Antonio was still hugging him. "Dammit get the hell off me! Are all fairies this damn clingy?"

Antonio let him go and laughed, "I don't know Lovi~. Are all dragons so grumpy all the time?" He teased. Lovino rolled his eyes and muttered, "My fratellino sure as hell isn't. The dumbass is always bright and perky."

"OH! You mentioned you had a hermano! But..why isn't he here with you?" Antonio asked with a smile then he looked confused.

"Because that Russian asshole sold him! HE FUCKING SOLD MY ONLY FRATELLO!" Lovino screamed, the stress from the whole day finally taking its toll on the dragon. "But I get that asshole back…he'll learn how dangerous a dragon's wrath is…" He growled and looked out through the cloth at the tent where he could smell Ivan's scent.

"oh…" Antonio whispered as he laid his hand on Lovino's shoulder. "I'm very sorry to hear that..you can talk about it if it'll make you feel a little better. Maybe it'll help you calm down too."

Lovino sighed then looked back at Antonio, "Well..the whole fucking day started out pretty normal…"

**/-~FLASHBACK~-/**

"_**Dammit Feliciano! Get up off your ass unless you want to fucking starve today dumbass!**__" Lovino yelled as he pushed Feliciano with his large black paw trying to get the sleeping white dragon next to him up. "__**Don't come crying to me if you just up and die!**__"_

"_**VEEE! I'm sorry Fratello! I don't want to die! I'm too young to! I'm only two centuries old!**__" Feliciano cried and jumped up accidently hitting Lovino in the face with one of his horns._

"_**OW! Watch out dammit! You could've taken my eye out!**__" Lovino yelled and rubbed his paw against his face to numb the pain. But then he growled and rolled his eyes as Feliciano proceed to start crying and apologizing at the same time. After a few more seconds Lovino groaned and shouted, "__**WILL YOU SHUT UP? I GET IT! You're so fucking sorry that you'll never ever do it again! Now stop crying so we can go get some food!**__"_

_Feliciano immediately brightened up at the mention of food and started bouncing around the large cave the two dragons were in. "__**Ve~ si! I'm feeling really hungry too! Let's go fratello! Let's go!**__" Feliciano chirped as he ran to the cave entrance and looked back waiting for Lovino._

"_**I'm coming dammit! The deer aren't going to up and disappear just like that!**__" Lovino said as he walked over. Then he walked past Feliciano and stood out on the ledge in front of the cave. "__**Stay close to me dumbass. We need to stick together in case some stupid humans try anything.**__" Lovino said as he glanced back at Feliciano. Then he gave a powerful beat of his large wings and took off towards the open plains while being followed by Feliciano._

_With what seems like forever they still hadn't found any deer. But just when Lovino was going to suggest checking somewhere else a mouth watering scent hit his nose…_**sheep**_. Two of them. Usually the two dragons stayed away from human livestock to keep the said humans from chasing them down and trying to kill them forcing them to relocate to a new cave but every once in a while one or two sheep would end up separated from the herd and it was always a nice treat for them when it happened._

_Lovino started to fly down but then he smelled three new scents, humans. 'Fuck! Just when we were so close! I really wanted those damn sheep!' Lovino thought stopping himself in mid-dive, but then he saw that Feliciano was in a area where he wasn't able to smell the humans and was still headed to where the sheep were. "__**SHIT! FELICIANO! GET BACK HERE!**__" Lovino cried but was unheard. Having no choice he followed his brother and was soon close enough to see that the men had already caught his brother in what looked like a magic circle that a wizard might use._

_When he was close enough Lovino let out a loud roar and flame stream. Growling when he saw the flames miss all three men Lovino landed right next to his brother so he could use his claws and fangs too. But as soon as he landed another circle shone brightly underneath him and he heard one of the humans chanting something. As the chant grew louder Lovino felt like his tough scales and hide was being seared off. And for some reason he could feel his body shrinking and changing, it started with his wings, horns, and tail starting to go back into the rest of his body while his fangs and claws shrank and became blunt, he could also feel his scales turn completely smooth and soft before disappearing altogether. Judging from the whimpers of pain next to him the same thing was happening to Feliciano as well. 'W-What the hell are they doing to us…?' Lovino wondered to himself despite the intense pain he was feeling. When the transformation was completed and the pain numbing away Lovino crashed backwards onto the ground next to Feliciano panting and near unconsciousness. _

_While glancing at Feliciano with glazed eyes Lovino saw what looked like a young human with brown hair and a hair curl that looked just like one of Feliciano's horns. Not really noticing that there was a human next to him instead of a dragon in his daze Lovino whispered, "__**I-I'm sorry Feliciano**__…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" Then he slowly closed his eyes._

**/-~END FLASHBACK~-/**

"And that's what happened.." Lovino finished looking down at the ground. "I should've protected him but I didn't..now look what happened to us.." Deep inside his heart Lovino wished that he could just rewind the whole day back and prevent all this from happening. He also felt slightly guilty too since he was so mean to his brother before they were attacked and separated...now he'll never get the chance to apologize to him or even see him.

Antonio wiped away his teary eyes then threw his arms around Lovino into another hug. "That's so sad Lovi! How could he do that to the two of you?" He cried as his grip tightened around Lovino.

"How the hell should I know that bastard..? Aren't you in the same situation dumbass?" Lovino asked as he looked Antonio in the eye.  
>"Ahahaha~ si! I guess I am." Antonio said with a sheepish smile. Then his face brightened up. "OH! I know what can help!" He said as he let go of Lovino and step back. Then he put his hands together as if he was going to pray but instead he slowly spread them apart while saying, "Fusosososososo"<p>

After a few minutes of Antonio repeating this Lovino raised an eyebrow and asked, "Just what the HELL are you even doing?"

"It's my patented cheer-up charm!" Antonio chirped. "It always works when I'm in my true form! But..how come it's not working on you right now Lovi?" When he heard that Lovino smacked his hand against his forehead and said, "It's because you're NOT in your true form right now dumbass!"

"Ahahaha~ si, that must be it." Antonio laughed ignoring Lovino muttering "dumbass…" But Lovino let out a surprised yelp when Antonio hugged him again, "But don't worry Lovi~! I'll stay with you! I don't want my querido tomatito to be lonely! You can count on me!" [my precious little tomato]

Lovino stared at Antonio for a second until he remember what the Spanish meant. So he smacked him yelling, "Who the fuck is your 'precious tomato' bastard?" Then he stomped over to one of the beds and laid down. "But…grazie for caring…" He whispered.

* * *

><p>Aww! That so cute between them! :D But the reason I'm going for as to why Lovino can understand Spanish is that dragons have a natural gift for languages and can understand (and speak) any of them. And I know that's it's probably not true but it is true on here dang it! DX<p>

Review please! Let me know what ya think! :D


	3. Escaping

Wow..7 reviews… O_O AWESOME! XD

Thanks to **101Icestormxx** and **pinkrose1122 **for adding this to their favorites. Thanks to **animerockchic**, **Burning Insanity**, **Drastikkkmeasures**, **SpicyItalianRomano**, **Writer-Girl-19**, and **Yamiyo. Darknight** for setting this on alert! AND thanks to **Danichantotally** for doing both! It really means a lot to me! :D

**evemiliana**: Is okay. Squiggles are cool. XD But, si! It is sad. But no worries! They'll meet again! :D

**lightwolfheart**: He does? :/ Well I did add stuff to the last chapter so hopfully that'll take care of that! But glad you liked the chapter! :D

**Yamiyo. Darknight**: Dragon or not he's still Feli. XD But isn't that kind of sad that Antonio fits in SO well as a fairy? XD But grazie!

**101Icestormxx**: I knows! There needs to be more Hetalia dragon stuff! XD But see! Here's a update! XD

I'm still not owning Hetalia... :/

* * *

><p>The days and months blended together. So much so that Lovino didn't even know how long he had been there, was it two months or was it only just a few weeks? Either way it still felt like a long time..one that had no end.<p>

"I swear..if one more of those damn humans tries to…grr.." Lovino growled to himself after another day of showing ended. This one was particularly grueling since most of the people there didn't believe they were real so they kept poking and trying to pinch him to see if his scales were real. "The bastards need to mind their own damn business and stop fucking touching me…"

"Si~! But we are just myths to them Lovi." Antonio said as he sat down on the bed next to Lovino. "Most humans don't believe we're real. Oh! I know something that'll help!" Then he started digging around in a bag next to the bed and pulled out two bright red tomatoes. "Here Lovi~! Do you eat plants or just meat?" Antonio asked as he held out the tomato.

"I eat both bastard!" Lovino snapped as he yanked the tomato away from Antonio. Lovino smiled slightly to himself, while he loved sheep meat he loved tomatoes just as much but they were even harder for him to get since humans grew them so close to their houses and wouldn't take kindly to a dragon showing up. But he was brought out of his thoughts by Antonio's grin and glared at him. "But..grazie bastard." Lovino muttered before looking back at the tomato and taking a large bite.

"De nada~." Antonio chirped with a big smile. "You look just like a tomato in your human form~. So cute~!"

"W-What?" Lovino sputtered. "I don't look like a damn tomato you stupid bastard! Your fucking eyes are screwed up!"

"Ahahaha~ But you do look like one Lovi~! See! Your face is all red right now!" Antonio laughed then he took a bite out of his own tomato.

"No it's not dammit!" Lovino shouted then kicked Antonio off the bed causing him to whine and jumped back up and hugged Lovino.

But then a sudden cough interrupted them. "If you two are done I need to discuss something with the both of you." A blond man with very large eyebrows said as he looked down at them. "Of course if you want to keep acting like children I can always come back later."

Lovino just glared at him, "Like hell we're acting like any of those damn brats. So who the fuck are you eyebrows?"

"Eyebrows? My name IS Arthur Kirkland for your information!" Arthur exclaimed. Then he glared at Antonio and said, "You should work on keeping your new pet under control. Perhaps teaching him a few manners is a good place to start."

" I . Am . No one's . FUCKING PET!" Lovino yelled and lunged to hit Arthur before Antonio stopped him. "Are you sure that you don't need the manners Arthur? I'm sure that Alfred's ready to help you." Antonio said with a smile as he held the pissed off dragon back. "But what was it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Wanker." Arthur muttered before he let out a sigh to calm himself down. "But what I wanted to tell you is that our plan's ready to start. We enact it tomorrow before the new exhibit day starts." Then he turned and walked off muttering under his breath.

"What the hell was all of that about..?" Lovino asked as he glared at Arthur's retreating back. "Ah..well, a while ago before you came Lovi all of us started working together in secret about how to escape. But it looks like we're going to leave this place tomorrow! Doesn't that sound nice Lovi~?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah..guess so." Lovino shrugged, even though he was happy that he would be able to leave here for good. "So what's the damn plan anyway."

"Well..I guess I can explain from the beginning si?"

!~!~!~!~!

The new day came bright and early. While sitting in his cage Lovino looked around thinking about what was going to happen. _This damn plan had better work…_ He thought remembering what Antonio had told him the night before.

"**Even though Arthur's really mean he came up with this really great plan!" Antonio chirped then continued. "Arthur is going to break all of the spells on our collars so we can leave with the crowd while Kiku's going to create an illusion of us in our true forms so they don't notice we left! I think he said that it'll last for at least four hours which is plenty of time for us to leave! Then we'll all meet near one of the other tents since all of the workers will be in the main one at the time and then we'll leave! What do you think Lovi?"**

_What I think is that this damn plan had better not get screwed up.. _He thought as he saw a man wearing a hat and a large coat start to approach the back of his cage where the door was. Lovino immediately crouched down letting out a low growl before he saw the Emerald eyes look up at him and smile. "Shh..It's okay Lovi~. I'm just letting you out." Antonio said as he pulled some glittering powder out of his coat pocket and blew onto the lock making it disappear. "There! Come on Lovi! You should be able to easily turn human by yourself now. Everyone else is already starting to leave."

"_**Says you bastard..You're the one who's used to looking human…**_" Lovino muttered but tried anyway. Smirking to himself as he felt transformation happen and the collar drop to the ground, then he walked out of the cage just as Antonio draped another coat around his shoulders. Laughing at little at Lovino's confusion Antonio said, "It's so they don't recognize you. But this one has a hood so you don't need to worry about wearing a hat. Here! I'll help you put it on!" Then he held it out and helped Lovino get it on. "Aw~ you look SO cute like that~!" Antonio chirped.

"Shut up dammit!" Lovino said as he flipped the hood up over his head. "Now what the hell do we do?"

"Ah, well now we just sneak back into the crowd and walk out with all of them!" Antonio said as he started gently pushing Lovino towards the crowd.

When they left the tent they headed to the meeting place and found all of the others there.

"Finally you show up." Arthur muttered. Then he started to pass out some large back packs and small pouches. "The backpacks contain enchanted clothes for you and the pouches have money. We'll all go off in teams together. I'm going with Alfred to America. Yao and Kiku are going to Asia. And Antonio? You're heading to America with Lovino as well right?" Arthur asked.

Antonio nodded, "Si! A friend of mine moved there and said I could stay with him and his brother whenever I want to!"

"Very well. But we won't be traveling together since that would make us easier to catch. And here some extra money for your boat fare." Arthur said as he handed some more coins to Antonio. "That should be enough. And I also have taken the liberty of casting a spell on all of you so all of your clothes become enchanted and change with you. Good luck to all of you and if we meet again let's hope it's under better circumstances." Then he walked off while being closely followed by a cheerfully talking Alfred.

"Well, not much to do now si? Are you ready to head to the boat?" Antonio asked as he looked at Lovino.

"Fine, let's go." Lovino said as he swung the bag onto his shoulders. "And we can leave this hell on Earth for good."

Everything about the plan so far was fine…until the two of them reached the harbor.

"That..fucking asshole! Now what the hell are we supposed to do?" Lovino cried and hit his hand against a nearby wall. "the bastard should've checked to make sure we had enough money for both of us to get on! Next time I see him he's charcoal!"

"Si…it is a problem if we both can't get on…" Antonio said. But then he brightened up and said, "I have an idea!"

"What kind of idea..?" Lovino warily asked while he stared at Antonio.

!~!~!~!~!

"You are the most dumbass person I know. Do you realize that bastard?" Lovino asked even though it looked like he was talking to no one. "Don't you dare start bitching if we get caught because of this.." Then he reached the cabin door and unlocked it using the key he got when he paid. When he shut and locked the door he went and flopped down onto the bed saying, "Well at least we made it to the damn room."

"Si~ that's true!" Antonio chirped as he flew out of his hiding place in Lovino's hood. "at least the ship started moving now so they won't be able to find us!" Then he flew over to the night stand on the bed and sat down.

"No..we won't have to worry about that. We just need to be worried about a certain dumbass fairy getting found out." Lovino answered. Then he sat up and looked at Antonio, "What the hell are you doing?" He asked as Antonio had his eyes closed in concentration and was busy creating a glowing white powder in his hands.

"It's my ability!" Antonio said opening his eyes and looking up at Lovino. "Sand fairies don't just create sand that makes people fall asleep we can create all kinds! And since humans can use it too I'm making a whole bunch of different ones so we have a stock for when we land in America since I can only create it when I'm like this."

"Different kinds huh?" Lovino said. "So what the hell is the one you're making right now?" Lovino asked as he pointed at the powder.

"It's a-!" Antonio started to answer but then the boat jerked and the whole handful flew into Lovino's face.

"Agh! What the hell?" Lovino exclaimed but then he started coughing and collapsed back onto the bed. "What is this shit supposed to-?" Lovino asked but before he could finish he passed out Antonio rushing over to him, and with Lovino starting to glow a little with a white light.

* * *

><p>And I am SO evil! XD But no worries! I'm already starting to work on the next chapter! So you'll find out what happens to Lovino soon!<p>

Review please! Tell me what ya think! :D


	4. Fairy Magic

Ciao~! ^_^ Uh..warning for this one? Most of it **was** written while sugar-high..so..yeah… Sugar is a very very dangerous thing. Hehe. ^_^;

Thanks to **Bri Nara**, **Cifer10**, **Senem-fr** for adding this to their favorites! And thanks to **Glowstick145** and **Shacra MoonFox31** for doing both! And thanks for the reviews too! I feels so loved~! Yay! :D

**evemiliana**: Yep! They escaped! Had to do it eventually right? XD

**Shacra MoonFox31**: Welp! Here's more then! Hope you like it! XD

**kirin-saga**: Nope, Iggy didn't do the money thing on purpose he's just scattered-brained. And distracted by other things… *cough* Alfred *cough*. XD But I didn't figure out if it's LovinoxAntonio or AntonioxLovino yet. ^_^; (I really should start thinking about that…) The whole different species thing doesn't really apply when they're both human because..well…they're human! (wow..really lame reason. Need to think of a better one. :/)

As for the cage thing, the whole tent was Antonio's cage because they didn't have one small enough for him. I just didn't write it in since it's in Lovino POV and he didn't notice it. But the charm to keep Antonio away is so Antonio doesn't use any of the sand he creates on Ivan. ^_^ And I don't really know how much they'd pay for the sand, probably a lot though…

**Danichantotally**: Yep! The Great Escape! Wait..no..somebody already took that title..dang. :/

**101Icestormxx**: Yep! An update! :D But what happens to Lovino is really annoying to him and very amusing (I hope. ^_^;) for us. XD

**Bri Nara**: Thanks! Glad ya like it! :D

Yeah, I own Hetalia! I was just lying to all of you in the other chapters! (not really.. :/)

* * *

><p>"-ovi!...Lovi! Lovi please wake up! Por favor!" Was what he heard when he started gaining consciousness.<p>

Lovino slowly sat up rubbing his forehead. "Ugh..damn powder. Be more careful with that shit will…you…." Lovino said but cut himself off when he saw Antonio sitting right in front of him, but he looked much too…_big_ for how he's supposed to at the moment. "I thought that you were going to stay in your true form for the whole trip bastard. We've barely left the port." Lovino said with a scowl.

Antonio looked away looking very nervous, "Uh..well..uh..Lo siento…but Lovi…um…" He started to say but stopped. Lovino's scowl deepened and he said, "What? Just come out and say it dammit!"

Antonio just gave him a sheepish smile and said, "Well..I actually AM in my true form…"

Lovino's eyes widened as he stared at Antonio, just now noticing the iridescent wings gently fluttering behind Antonio's back. "W-What? B-But if you're in your true form then how come you're so…?" Then he remembered the powder. "What the hell did that damn powder do to me bastard..?" He growled glaring daggers at Antonio.

"It's a very special powder.." He said shrinking back a little from Lovino's glare. "It's one that we use to teach humans a lesson when they do cruel things to our kind. It temporarily turns a human into a fairy for a few hours so they see the world from our point of view and know how we feel. I guess it worked on you right now because you were in your human form instead of your true one."

"Turns them into a WHAT?" Lovino demanded but his question was answered when he glanced behind himself and saw a pair of pitch black fairy wings attached to his back. "There's-! I-! Y-You-!...WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE? THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL I'LL BE STUCK LIKE THIS DAMMIT!"

"B-But it'll wear off after a few hours Lovi! I wish that I could stop it early but the sand has to wear off on its own!" Antonio said jumping back when Lovino tried to hit him. "It'll be fine soon! All you need to do is be patient for a little while! Please try Lovi!"

"….." Lovino just stared at him for a second before letting out a big sigh. "Fine…I'll _try_ to bastard. But you better be pretty fucking sure that this damn thing wears off. AND you better be _**very**_ damn glad that I can't burn you to a fucking crisp right now. Because I sure as hell would if I could." What was it about this fairy that made him act so lenient to him? The only one he usually could put up with is Feliciano but yet here he was forgiving Antonio for this… _Damn human emotions. No wonder why they're so fucked up all the time. _Lovino thought to himself watching Antonio brighten up and smile at him again.

"Si~! I am!" Antonio chirped. Then he looked over at the window and exclaimed, "OOH! Look Lovi! Dolphins! Let's go watch!" Then he started to float in the air a little in front of Lovino and held out his hand. "Come on Lovi! It'll be fun!"

"And just how the hell am I supposed to do that bastard?" Lovino deadpanned. "I have no fucking clue how a damn fairy flies."

"Oh…well…you're used to flying as a dragon si? I'm sure it can't be that much different! Maybe you can try to do what you normally do when you fly?" Antonio asked landing in front of Lovino. "Go on! Try!"

Grumbling Lovino closed his eyes and started remembering how it felt when he flew, with the wind moving under a beat from his large powerful wings, the rush he flew during a dive, or just when he gently moved them up and down to steady himself in the air. But his thoughts were interrupted by Antonio saying, "Look Lovi! It's working! It's working!"

"Huh?" Lovino asked as he opened his eyes. But when he saw Antonio standing a couple of inches below him smiling up Lovino jumped back a little and almost fell back onto the bed. "GAH! What the hell?" Antonio laughed and flew up to meet him. "See! I told you it would work Lovi!" Antonio explained smiling. "Now let's go watch the dolphins!" Antonio chirped dragging Lovino over to the window.

"They sure look like they're having fun." Antonio said after a few minutes after they had sat on the window still watching the dolphins swim and play.

"Yeah…sure." Lovino muttered with his legs curled up against his chest as he looked out the window. "Hmm? What's the matter Lovi?" Antonio asked puzzled.

"Nothing dammit! Mind your own damn business!" Lovino yelled glaring at him then quickly looking back at the window. But instead Antonio leaned over and pulled Lovino into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry Lovi. I didn't want this to happen to you. I can tell that you didn't like being human to begin with so this must be worse for you."

"I'm just not used to it dammit…even as a hatchling I wasn't this damn small. It feels like any bastard can do whatever the hell they want to me now." Lovino muttered under his breath not bothering to fight against the hug.

_Ah, so that's it. Lovi's scared something might happen._ Antonio thought. "But Lovi..you don't need to worry. I'm here for you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"G-Grazie…" But then Lovino snapped out of it and pushed Antonio away. "But who the hell said I needed your help anyway dammit? I'm a dragon! I don't need help!"

"Ahaha~ si!" Antonio laughed as he sat up. "Whatever you say Lovi~." Then he stood up stretching and said, "You know, I think that it's near dinner time right now so should we get something to eat and bring it back here?"

"How the hell can we do that dumbass? We're both the size of some brat's toy right now." Lovino asked skeptically with an eye roll. "Neither one of us can even open the damn door. And I thought that we were trying to make sure we weren't caught."

"Oh, well we'll just do what we did when we first got on here, just with you keeping hidden instead. Does that work for you Lovi?"

"Fine…go ahead bastard." Lovino said. Then Antonio nodded and jumped off the window sill while turning human in the process just before he landed. "You ready Lovi?" Antonio asked, turning around and holding out his hand for Lovino to jump onto it.

"Just don't do anything stupid bastard." Lovino said when he flew onto Antonio's hand. "But hurry up back here quickly dammit. This feels so fucking weird right now."

"Si~!" Antonio chirped as he gently put Lovino in his coat pocket. "And I'll be sure to get a bunch of tomatoes for the both of us!"

!~!~!~!~!

True to his word Antonio quickly got their food (and tomatoes) and started heading back to their room. But on the way back a large crowd started walking past them and Antonio had to push is way through. During one fairly rough push Lovino was forced out of the pocket onto the floor.

"Dammit!" Lovino yelled then looked around not seeing anyone, not even Antonio. "Ugh…guess I'll try to find the damn room by myself then…" He muttered and he started to fly down the hallway and hoping that he didn't run into anyone.

After a couple minutes of searching Lovino finally found the room. "Ah! There's that damn room!" Lovino exclaimed then made a beeline for it. But before he could reach it he slammed head first into the back of a glass jar.

"OW! What the hell?" Lovino cried then turned around to fly out of it but found the opening was shut. "Dammit! What the fuck?"

"Well…" A strong voice drawled. "Look what we have a here, a fairy all alone. What a catch this'll be on the black market."

"But…why is a fairy…on this ship…anyway Sadiq?" A sleepy sounding voice asked.

"Shut up Heracles!" Sadiq shouted. Then he held up the jar to his face and smirked at the glaring Lovino, "The point is that this little guy is going to bring us tons of money on the black market. People pay top dollar for something like him."

"Oh..well….let's just go back to our rooms now…the cats miss me…and…I want to take a nap…" Heracles said, then he looked at Lovino and asked, "But..why..does he…have black wings..?"

"I don't know..but that just means that we can charge more for him!" Sadiq answered then started walking off.

_These bastards want to sell me? Hell no! There's no fucking way I'll put up with that!_ Lovino thought as he banged his fists against the glass. _They wouldn't be feeling this damn confident if they knew what I really was.._ But he still wasn't sure how to get out of this. It wasn't like he could talk to them like this since to humans fairies just sound like tinkling bells when they speak. The only reason why he could understand Antonio was because he was a dragon and he guessed that Antonio could understand him like this since he really is a sand fairy. _If I could just go back to my true form then not even this damn ship would be able to hold me much less this fucking jar!_

But even if he couldn't talk to them it didn't stop him from cursing them out.

"HAHAHA! Look like the fairy's trying to talk to us." Sadiq laughed as he watched Lovino's rant and Heracles walked off. Then he laughed even harder when he saw Lovino trying to break the glass with his fist. "Give it up fairy. There's no way you'll get out of there."

"But he can if he has some help si?" Antonio said from behind him with a smile, but the smile was counteracted by the glare in his eyes. "I suggest you let my Lovi go right now."

"Oh? So he's yours? Too bad because he's mine now. So run along like a good boy." Sadiq said as he smirked at Antonio who glared at him and growled, "Too bad…there's NO way I'm leaving him with you." Then Antonio lunged forward and hit Sadiq across the jaw as hard as he could causing him to drop the jar to the ground where it rolled to the side of the hallway then finally shattering from the force when it hit the wall.

"You'll pay for that." Sadiq said as he stood up and wiped the blood away from his mouth. "I won't let someone like you keep me from my prize." Before Antonio could do anything Sadiq surged forward kicking Antonio's legs out from under him. But before he could start getting back up he was forced down again by a foot pushed against his throat. "Well…looks like you were wrong. But maybe I'll buy you some nice flowers to put on your grave after I sell the fairy." Then the foot started to get pressed deeper against Antonio's windpipe cutting off air. Gasping for breath Antonio weakly started trying to get the foot off but was quickly losing air and blood flow to his head causing Sadiq to let out a loud laugh as Antonio's struggle kept getting weaker. "Too bad you won't make it to the end of this trip."

"Not if I have anything to say about it bastard…"

"W-what?" Sadiq demanded as he turned to face a full sized and furious Lovino. Not giving Sadiq another second to think about it Lovino pushed him against the wall causing a large dent. "Don't . you . DARE do a single damn thing to him bastard." Lovino growled with his eyes looking blood red in his fury. And he pushed Sadiq harder against the wall with his finger nails starting to turn into sharp claws that tore holes into Sadiq's clothes. "Stay the hell away from him."

"What the hell are you? What kind of fairy can do something like this?" Sadiq shouted as he tried to push Lovino off him but couldn't. "I'm not a fairy bastard. I'm a dragon. A very very pissed off dragon." To prove his point Lovino moved one of his clawed hands on to Sadiq's throat while baring his fangs. "Want me to snap your fucking neck? It'll be a merciful death…much more than an asshole like you deserves." Then he started to squeeze tighter and tighter until he felt a hand gently lay itself on his shoulder.

"That's enough Lovi. Please stop."

"What? But this bastard almost killed you! And you want to show him kindness?" Lovino shouted at Antonio while keeping his grip on Sadiq. "This asshole doesn't fucking deserve it!"

"I know he doesn't Lovi…but I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about what will happen to you if you kill him. I'm sure you already know about what they say they do to dragon who kill humans." Antonio gently said and started to ease Lovino away. "I don't want to lose you Lovi…so please..just stop.."

Lovino looked at Sadiq who was close to collapsing due to lack of air to Antonio who was staring at him with a sad pleading look. "D-Dammit…" Lovino muttered with his eyes fading back to brown and his claws and fangs disappearing, and he dropped Sadiq letting him drop to the ground while stepping away past Antonio to the room.

Antonio started to follow him but stopped and glanced at Sadiq, "you should be grateful I stopped him. Maybe next time you'll think before you try to destroy someone's life." Then he walked off back to the room.

!~!~!~!~!

"Lovi…? You in here?" Antonio asked when he opened the door a crack. But all he heard was a "What the hell do you think? Go away bastard."

But Antonio walked into the room anyway and sat next to Lovino on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Lovino scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You should know damn well bastard. But why the hell did you stop me from doing that bastard in?"

"I told you before Lovi-" Antonio said with a gentle smile. "-I didn't want to lose you. If they found out what you are and that you were the one who killed him then they would hunt you down and you're the most important person to me, I can't think about my life without you Lovino."

Lovino raised an eyebrow at Antonio's rare use of his full name. "Then that's pretty fucking stupid to say since we barely know each other bastard. You like this with everyone you meet?"

"Just you Lovi~!" Antonio chirped. "Siempre serás más importante para mí, no importa que me encuentro con ~. Nada va a cambiar eso." [You'll always be most important to me no matter who I meet~. Nothing will ever change that]

"Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca bastardo! Non dire stronzate come quella dannazione!" [Shut the fuck up bastard! Don't say shit like that dammit!] Lovino shouted as he kicked Antonio in the leg.

"Ahahaha~ but it's true mi amor~."

"STAI ZITTO BASTARDO! E SMETTILA DI CHIAMARMI CHE PROPRIO QUESTO SECONDO MOLTO DANNATA!" [SHUT UP BASTARD! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT RIGHT THIS VERY DAMN SECOND!] With his face turning completely red Lovino kicked Antonio to the floor and turned away after laying down on the bed.

_UGH! What the hell is _**wrong**_ with that damn fairy bastard? _Lovino thought hoping the redness (that came from his anger not embarrasment dammit!) would disappear soon. _But...I guess he still is a good person either way... _At that thought Lovino closed his eyes and started to fall asleep feeling slighter better.

* * *

><p>Yay! Antonio made him feel better! :D Oh...and if the Spanish and Italian is wrong please tell me. I'm forced to use Google Translate since I can't speak either one and...well...Google Translate really sucks at times...so...yeah... :

Review please! Tell me what ya think! :D


	5. Recaptured

Uh..hi? ^_^; I was planning on posting this on Christmas but then I had a whole bunch of family stuff to do and I got hit with writer's block (a VERY evviiilll thing.). Buts I'm here now! :D And also…did I unknowingly start a war between the LovinoxAntonio people and the AntonioxLovino ones? Because if I did is it too late to apologize for it? ^_^;

Thanks to **drastikkkmeasures **for adding this to their favorites! Thanks to **BleakDusk**, **FlyingRaven**, **Geekisthenewawesome****,** and **rochwen13 setting** this on alert! Thanks to **Rahar Moonfire** for doing both! And as always thanks for all the reviews! It makes me feel so loved! :D

**evemiliana**: Nope. You do not piss him off at all. XD But if you're going to try..please let me know so I can get out of the way first. XD

**kirin-saga**: Yep. Very secretly sympathetic. XD But Antonio does know how to fight..just..not as a human. The same goes for Lovino as well. XD And I wish I could draw too..I would've loved to draw that scene…stupid lack of drawing skills. :/ But glad you liked the chapter! :D

**Glowstick145**: Yep! They protected each other! It was so cute! :D But it proves once and for all that you DO NOT mess with Dragon!Lovino. XD

**101Icestormxx**: Yep! Fairy Lovi! …and I just had a really weird t-shirt idea pop into my head. XD But Glad you like it! :D

**SpicyItalianRomano**: Well he does show up for a little bit. XD But this time the guy is normal..well..as normal as Greece can be. XD

I don't own Hetalia..even though Boss Boxer told me I could! Did she trick me again? DX

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you want now bastard? I'm trying to sleep!" Lovino grumbled and rolled over to face Antonio.<p>

"You forgot to eat Lovi! It wouldn't be good if you starve yourself."Antonio stated. Then he reached out and held a tomato in front of Lovino. "Here you go Lovi~. Eat up~!"

Lovino snatched the tomato out of Antonio's hand and rolled his eyes, "….fine. But I'll only put up with it this one time because I'm hungry dammit! Don't you dare do that again!"

Antonio nodded at him and said, "Si~. Of course mi amor~." Then he started eating his own tomato.

"Annoying pain in the ass…" Lovino muttered just before he started eating his tomato. "But how many fucking times I have I already told the dumbass not to call me that…?"

"I think you said it twice already~." Antonio chirped after he swallowed. But he only smiled at the angry (and embarrassed) Lovino who was starting to turn bright red in the face.

"DON'T LISTEN IN WHEN I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU BASTARD! AND IF IT'S TWICE THEN POUND IT INTO YOUR DAMN SKULL ALREADY DAMMIT!" Lovino shouted and went to smack Antonio but he only dodged. "Aw~ you look just like a tomato again Lovi!"

"**WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?**"

But meanwhile in another room things were very different.

"OW! OW! OW! Watch it!"

"Sorry…but…how…did you get that wound…?" Heracles asked as he applied another bandage and earned a hiss of pain in response. "I thought…that you…had captured a fairy…"

"I thought I did…" Sadiq twitched. "But apparently he was a damn dragon instead!" Noticing the confused look Heracles was giving him Sadiq continued. "No..I don't know how the hell he looked like a fairy or even why he looks human, but when he attacked me there's no way to mistake that brat for anything else. It's almost as if he was…" Then he stopped and smirked, "wait…I remember hearing something about something like this… I heard from a fellow buddy of mine that Sand fairies can turn a human into one of them for a while somehow. And since this dragon had a human form then maybe…"

"Maybe…what…? What…are you talking about…?"

"Oh, you'll see, I'll get a _**real**_ fairy soon. And maybe with some luck we can nab a dragon for sale too." Then Sadiq stood up and motioned for Heracles to follow him. "Come. We have some planning to do…"

!~!~!~!~!

"…this is your damn fault bastard."

"Huh? How is it my fault Lovi?" Antonio asked looking over at Lovino. But Lovino only continued to glare at him and growl, "Because it was _YOUR_ damn fault that I got tied up in this damn blanket! And then you got your stupid ass caught too! How the hell did that happen?"

"Oh! Well, you kept trying to hit me Lovi so I dodged but then the blanket got caught on your foot and you got tangled up in-" _**SMACK**_ "IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION DAMMIT!"

"Ahaha~ you can really hit pretty hard Lovi~." Antonio said as he rubbed the spot where Lovino smacked him. "But I guess that makes sense since you're a dragon si?"

"Of course dumbass." Lovino said as he pulled the last part of the tangled blanket off of his foot. "At least I can still do something even when I stuck as one of those damn humans…" He muttered as he looked down at the ground with a angry look in his eyes. Antonio noticed it and raised an eyebrow in response. "Is..something wrong Lovi? You seem like you really dislike humans."

Lovino just scoffed, "Why the hell shouldn't I hate them bastard?" Looking back up at Antonio Lovino continued, "I don't know how it is with your kind but I'm sure you heard all of those fairy tales and shit about mine. Humans come up with the stupidest thing and then they go and think they're true." He said with an eye twitched. Then he rolled his eyes and said in a mocking tone, "They're all the same. The evil dragon kidnaps the princess and eats anyone who come to rescue her, until her prince charming arrives and kills the beast and then they all live happily ever after. Che, and humans have a whole bunch of stories like that, but have you ever heard one about a good dragon? I sure as hell have never met a dragon who ate a human yet humans try to attack us any chance they get."

"Oh…" Antonio said unsure of how to respond. Antonio himself had never had any problems with a human, in fact two of his best friends were human! But he was a sand fairy after all the most people thought as him was a mischievous and harmless prankster. While Lovino was a dragon, and as he thought about it it made sense. There weren't any stories of dragons who weren't evil and in almost every single story the dragon was killed so it must have been very difficult for Lovino to go through with that his whole life.

"Well…" Antonio said as he put his arm around Lovino's shoulder causing him to look up at Antonio. "I'm human right now..and I don't hate you."

"You don't count as a human all the time dumbass." Lovino groaned, but then he looked away blushing and mumbled, "B-But grazie…"

Antonio chirped and hugged Lovino. "So cute~." But then they were interrupted by a knock on their cabin door. "Hm? Who is that?"

"Don't know, but be careful bastard..I have a bad feeling about it.." Lovino muttered keeping his eyes trained on the door. "Something really doesn't feel right…" But as soon as Lovino has said that the door was knocked down with a fog like gas filtering into the room. "W-What? What the hell is this?" Lovino coughed trying to find Antonio in the smoke but instead his eyes grew heavy and he slumped to the floor.

!~!~!~!~!

The next thing Lovino felt was a bright light in his eyes. Groaning he tried to move his hand to block it but found that his hands were bound and his mouth was gagged. _W-What the hell? Why the fuck am I tied up? And where's the fairy bastard?_ Lovino thought as he started to looked around the inside of a different boat and only slightly noticing that the chains that held him were covering in some type of script writing.

But then a voice interrupted his thoughts. "So you're awake now? Shame, it would've helped if you were still knocked out when we reached the mainland. Now it's going to be a pain to move you." Lovino's eyes narrowed at he glared up at Sadiq, "You…" He tried to growl through the gag. "What the fuck are you doing now asshole? And where's the guy I was with? If you did a single damn thing to him I'll fucking murder you!" Lovino demanded and purposely avoiding saying that Antonio was a fairy.

Sadiq just smirked at him and started reaching into his coat pocket. "The man with you? I didn't see one.." Then he pulled out a jar that held Antonio in his true form inside it. "But I did see a _fairy_ on the other hand. A interesting trick you two, disguising a dragon as a fairy while the real one looked human. It's a real pity for the both of you that I caught on." Sadiq said with a smirk and he looked into the jar and then back at Lovino who was trying to break out of the chains. "But don't bother struggling dragon. Those are a special kind of sealing chains made from a powder created by sand fairies, normally they wouldn't work on your kind but if you're human right now it should. Here-" Then he set the jar on a barrel next to Lovino. "-you two can have one last chat together." Then he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Lo siento Lovi…" Antonio sadly said looking down. "I should have done something to help…and now you're trapped on here because of those chains on you.."

"It's not your damn fault bastard…it's that asshole's for causing this shit." Lovino said as he stopped struggling for a moment to look at Antonio. "Were you the one who told him to do this shit? No? Then it's not your damn fault dumbass." "But.." NO BUTS DAMMIT!" Lovino shouted, then he calmed down and said, "Didn't that bastard said these damn things were created from a sand you can make, so can you get rid of these damn things if you get out of there?"

"Si!" Antonio chirped looking a little happier. "Do you have a plan Lovi?" Lovino nodded and said, "Yeah, maybe.. Now, I'm going to knock over that damn jar and as soon as you're free get rid of the chains. I'm sure that bastard's going to hear it so be quick about it dammit!"

Nodding Antonio braced himself as Lovino leaned back a little before letting himself fall as dead weight against the barrel. As soon as the jar shattered Antonio flew over to Lovino and blew a blue powder onto the chains, causing them to shake and then fade to a dull gray and fall off. "Good, now turn human before that bastard can stuff you into another jar!" Quickly standing up Lovino grabbed his own bag and tossed Antonio's at him just as he turned human.

When they heard the sound of footsteps Antonio grabbed Lovino's wrist and ran out the door. As they were running they could hear the footsteps pick up speed and start coming closer at them. "Dammit!" Lovino yelled then he kicked down the nearest door and pulled Antonio with him onto the deck. But they had to stop running just as soon as they almost fell off the edge of the boat. Then they turned around when they heard the running footstep slow and start walking up to them.

"It's the end of the line for the two of you..now..why don't you both be good little creatures and go back and take a nap?" Sadiq said with a slight pant and trying to get his composure back. Then he gestured at another boat next to him that had cats everywhere on it. "You can't hope to escape since you'll have to get through me and my companion and you're both stuck as humans. So just behave will you?"

_F-Fuck! Now what..?_ Lovino thought as he looked back and forth between the two boats. Then a distant piece of land caught his eye and he leaned over to Antonio and whispered, "Take my bag. Then grab onto me and hold on tight without letting go no matter what happens. Got it?"

"Si." Antonio whispered back as he grabbed the bag and started to hold onto Lovino who began to back up while keeping his eyes on Sadiq. "What you two plan-?" Sadiq started to ask just before Lovino jumped off the side of the boat. "WHAT?" He exclaimed and ran over to the side to look for them in the water, then he gasped as a large shadow covered the entire boat causing him to look up.

"I guess we'll be leaving now si?" Antonio called down as he held onto Lovino's neck as the large black dragon narrowed his gold eyes at Sadiq while growling. "¡Adiós!"

"W-What? WAIT! GET BACK HERE!" Sadiq shouted after them and was about to pull out a large gun but stopped when he saw some smoking appearing in the corners of Lovino's mouth. Realizing what was happening Sadiq jumped into the water just as Lovino shot a large stream of fire onto the boat and burning it into ash in a matter of seconds.

"Ahahaha~ well, at least we're away from there now right?" Antonio asked when they were a good distance away from the burnt boat that was starting to sink into the ocean.

"_**That's all you have to say right now bastard?**_" Lovino asked slightly looking back at Antonio as he flew. "_**It's a damn good thing I'm able to fly like this or else we'd still be stuck on that damn boat with that asshole.**_"

"Si~ I guess that's true Lovi." Antonio smiled. Then he looked around and said, "But this really different from how I'm used to flying.."

"_**Of course it is dumbass.**_" Lovino said proudly. "_**THIS is how a dragon flies. So don't confuse it with anything else dammit.**_"

Antonio just laughed and leaned in closer to avoid too much of the wind hitting his face. "Ahahaha~ of course. Whatever you say Lovi~. But what are we supposed to do now?"

"_**I saw a Island that looked pretty close and I think that the mainland's close to it too. We can stay there and rest for a while then I can fly us over to the mainland.**_" Lovino explained. Then he looked back at the Island in front of them and beat his wings harder. _Soon..all these damn problems will finally be over._ He thought to himself as he listened to Antonio rambling while he flew. Then he looked at Antonio out of the corner of his eye. _But I wonder what's going to happen when we get there though..._

* * *

><p>Eehhhhh…kinda seems like a fail chapter..dang it. : But the next one will be better! I'll make sure of it! *fist pump*

Review please! Tell me what ya think!


	6. Some bonding time

Is back! AND with the last post of 2011! Wow…who would've thought that.. O_O

Thanks to **CinoChan** for adding this to their favorites! And thanks to **Chuugoku-chan**, **keroneko13**, **Lady-Pyrien** ,**Xiaowen**, and **yami no hikarii** for setting this on alert! Also, thanks for all the reviews too! You guys are AWESOME! :D

**evemiliana**: Well he's in Europe so I don't think he read any of those. XD But thanks!

**101Icestormxx**: yeah, I know exactly how you feel. But right now I'm reading _**Inheritance**_ with the Eragon series. It's awesome so far! XD And thanks! I'll make sure I do!

**lightwolfheart**: Don't know…maybe I'm just seeing things…wouldn't be the first time. :/ But thanks! A belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year back to you! :D

**Lady-Pyrien**: I have the same problem. And then I find it when I forget about it for a while. XD Thanks! But Dragon!Romano isn't a completely unique idea I saw a couple other fanfics. XD

**skribble-scrabble**: Thanks! I like seeing he in his dragon form too. XD …makes me wanna draw it even though I can't draw… But there's NO way I'm separating them they belong together. XD And don't worry, Feli's coming back really soon. XD

**yami no hikarii**: Thanks! Glad ya like it! :D And si! They make an awesome team together! XD

Don't own Hetalia, otherwise I wouldn't be on my computer typing a **FAN**fic.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We should be fine now. I can't smell anything here other than us.<strong>_" Lovino said when he landed with all four paws on the ground. It only took them about twenty minutes to reach the island since Lovino was a fast flyer. "_**But it looks like it'll be dark soon so we should find some shelter and make sure it's at least something big enough for me to fit in to.**_"

"Huh? You're staying like that Lovi?" Antonio asked, trying to look Lovino in the eye. Lovino just huffed and let out a sigh, "_**of course I am dumbass. Even if I can't smell anything around us right now that doesn't mean that something isn't out there, and what would be that damn stupid to try to attack a dragon? But get down will you it's a pain in the ass to talk to you when you're on my back bastard.**_"

"Ahaha~ si. I'll get down…" Antonio started to say before he looked on both sides trying to figure out how to get down.

"_**UGH…! Just sit there then, I'll get you down dammit.**_" Then Lovino reached around and grasped the back of Antonio's shirt in his mouth with surprising gentleness and lowered him down to the ground. "_**That better bastard?**_" Lovino asked when he let go.

Antonio didn't answer him for a second since he was too busy staring at the large being in front of him. If he hadn't of known better he never would have thought that this was his Lovi. All of the better legends of dragons being strong mythical creatures seemed true, and Antonio was completely captivated. From where Antonio was standing he could see all of the fine details of the pitch black scales closest to him, and also the two horns on top of Lovino's head that looked just like his single hair curl he has as a human, but the most prominent feature was the bright gold eyes that started narrowing when he didn't respond.

"_**Didn't you fucking hear me bastard? I asked if you're fine like that dammit!**_" Lovino growled lowering his head so he could look Antonio in the eyes, "_**Did all that flying blow your damn brain cells away?**_"

Antonio laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Ahaha~ Lo siento Lovi~. I got distracted for a second." Then he smiled again and said, "you just look so cute as a dragon Lovi~."

"_**Cute?**_" Lovino looked puzzled, "_**Did you hit your damn head or something fairy bastard? You're the first dumbass ever to call a dragon 'cute'...**_" But he said it in such a way that he would've been blushing a bright red if he was able to.

"But you are cute Lovi~. As a human AND as a dragon~!" Antonio chirped then hugged Lovino's front leg. "_**Get the hell off me!**_" Lovino said as he started trying to move his leg out of the way without hurting Antonio. "But Lovi~ I like hugging you~!" Antonio whined but let go anyway.

"_**Don't. Fucking . Care. Suck it up and deal with it bastard.**_" Was Lovino's response before he looked up then bend down and picked up Antonio with his mouth. Then he walked inside a large nearby cave and set Antonio down. "_**It's a little smaller than what I'm used to but it should work for right now. But I guess we need a fire for you so you don't end up getting sick.**_" Lovino said as he looked around the cave.

"Huh? But we don't have anything to make a fire Lovi.." Antonio said confused. Lovino just sighed and rolled his eyes, "_**I'm a DRAGON dumbass. I can breathe fire.**_" Then he groaned when Antonio finally understood and smiled when he realized what Lovino meant. "_**Look, just get a bunch of sticks together and I'll take care of the rest bastard.**_"

When Antonio had a large enough pile build Lovino bend down and let out a small huff instantly igniting the wood. Then he curled up next to the fire and let Antonio lean against his side. They sat there for a few minutes until Antonio perked up, "Oh! You said that you have a good sense of smell right Lovi?"

Lovino nodded his head even though he looked confused, "_**yeah..All dragons do. What the hell are you going on about now..?**_"

"Well I was curious…but what do I smell like? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Lovi."

"_**I'll do it. Just so I can shut you up for a while.**_" Lovino said. Then he leaned his head over smelling Antonio's hair causing him to giggle a little when he felt the warm breath on him. "_**You smell like open meadows, grassy fields, and…tomatoes.**_"

Antonio laughed and leaned back against Lovino, "Ahaha~ that sounds really funny Lovi~. I guess it's because I eat so many si?" Then he shivered a little when a cold wind blew through the cave. "Looks like there's a daft in here-" Antonio started to say but stopped when saw a large black wing curl itself around him. "Lovi..?"

"_**D-Don't think anything of it bastard! It'll just be a bitch to hear you whining if you got sick. So don't say anything about it!**_" Lovino stuttered and turned his head away refusing to meet Antonio's eye.

"Of course Lovi~ Whatever you say. But gracias~." Antonio said suddenly feeling sleepy from the warmth coming off of Lovino's body. "Buenas noches Lovi~." Then he fell asleep.

"_**Prego… And bounanotte Antonio.**_" Then he laid his head down and went to sleep too.

!~!~!~!~!

Then next morning came bright and early.

"Ah~ that felt really good~." Antonio said as he stretched.

"_**So you're finally awake? Can you get your ass moving so we can get to the mainland now?**_" The dragon asked as he started to stand up forcing Antonio to stand.

"Buenos días~. Did you sleep well too?" Antonio chirped looking up at Lovino with a smile.

"_**I slept fine bastard. Now hurry up dammit I'm hungry!**_"

"Ahahaha~ si, si. I'm ready when you are."

"_**Good.**_" Lovino said as he picked up Antonio again and set him on his back. "_**Just like before make sure you hold on tight bastard.**_" Then he got a running start and launched himself into the air.

After flying for a while Lovino silently landed on a nearby boat heading into the port. Then he changed back into his human form when all four paws hit the deck.

"Now we don't need to worry about some random idiot freaking out because they saw a dragon. The last damn thing we need is being hunted down before we end get to your friend's house." Lovino said holding out his hand for his bag.

Antonio smiled and handed it back to him, "Si! That would be a really bad thing. But I can't wait to see Gilbert again!"

Lovino just stared at him, "Well you sure sound pretty damn happy. Is this guy a good friend of yours?"

"He is!" Antonio said with a nod, "I met both him and Francis when they were little kids and was around them all the time. But they became adults they had to leave for America in search of jobs. I was writing letters to them up until I got captured and forced into that zoo."

"But if you got caught by that Russian bastard then how did he ask you to come live with him…?" Lovino asked feeling confused.

"Oh, he asked me in the last letter he sent to me. I'm not worried about him being mad that I'm coming since he said I'm welcome at his home anytime. See Lovi! Humans can be nice!"

Lovino let out a snort and scoffed, "Nice to _you_ you mean bastard. I don't think he feel the same about me."

Antonio threw his arms around Lovino and chirped, "Don't worry Lovi! I'm sure he'll like you too! He keeps saying that he's an 'awesome' person to ever one!"

"And he sounds pretty fucking insane.." Lovino muttered under his breath. Now that they were getting near the dock Lovino was keeping more quiet since he was in greater danger and weaker now as a human.

"Si~ he can have crazy ideas but he's a great amigo of mine!" Antonio said staying close to Lovino as if he was sensing the dragon's nervousness.

Then the boat stopped at the dock and the passengers were ushered off. But when Lovino got off a flash of brown tackled him cheering, "Ve~ Fratello! It's really you! I missed you so much!"

"F-Feliciano?" Lovino asked completely in shock.

* * *

><p>Yay! Feli's back! :D<p>

Review please! Tell me what ya think! And Happy New Year everybody~!


	7. Reunions

Back with the first post of 2012! YAY! ^_^

Thanks to **Kltgirl** and **Windup-Charmer** for adding this to their favorites! Thanks to **Karhien**, **yami'sguardian**, **yeah9fun** for setting this on alert! And thanks to **FMAfanfreak** for doing both! And thanks for all the reviews too! :D

**NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE**: Thanks! And don't worry! He explains it this chapter. XD

**kirin-saga**: Antonio's close to both of them. XD They both know he's a fairy but he didn't have a human form then. But I'm not answering anything about Feli right now…so sorry… ^_^; And Feli can turn back into a dragon whenever he wants since it was the collar that controlled it and since Feli never had one put on him he can transform whenever. XD But..what's the 'Reluctant Dragon'…? ._.

**Yamiyo. Darknight**: Yep! A wild Feli appears! XD And 'sort of' is the best word for it. XD

**lightwolfheart**: NUUU! Don't cry! He's going to explain it! So don't cry! DX

**Windup-Charmer**: Yay fanart~! Grazie! :D But glad you like the story! And look! I updated! XD

**101Icestormxx**: Yep! He's back! And he's going to explain it! XD

**Lady-Pyrien**: Yep! Well, there is '_**Initation**_' which is what this whole thing is based off of. But I think that I read the one you're talking about. XD And glad you like the chapter! :D

Still don't own Hetalia…no matter how awesome it is… T^T

* * *

><p>"Ve~ fratello! I was so worried about you when we got separated!" Feliciano cried as he snuggled deep into the hug he was giving Lovino. "I'm so glad I can see you again!"<p>

"W-What the hell are you doing here?" Lovino stuttered, still in shock. Then he remembered that Feliciano was hugging him and pushed him off. "Dammit Feliciano! Get off me right now!"

"Ve~ I live in the outskirts of town with Ludwig! We came today to do some shopping and visit his cousin!"

"WHO THE HELL IS LUDWIG?" But Lovino's question was answered a second later when a hand shot out of the crowd and grabbed his shoulder starling him.

"Feliciano! How many times how I told you not to run off like that!" A large blond man said, but when he saw that he had grabbed Lovino instead he let go. "Er..I'm very sorry about that. I thought you were a friend of mine…"

"I'm over here Ludwig!" Feliciano chirped peeking out on the other side of Lovino. "This is my fratello Lovino!"

Ja..that makes sense." Ludwig said with a nod. Then he turned back to Lovino and said, "I'm very sorry for that. I didn't mean to mistake you for your younger brother."

Lovino stared at him for a second until he shook himself out of it and yelled, "You better be pretty damn sorry bastard! And how dare you mistake me for my stupid little brother! Fuck off potato bastard!"

"Potato…bastard..?" Ludwig muttered confused. While Feliciano whined tugging at Lovino's arm, "VE~ but fratello! Ludwig's really nice! He's the one who's being helping me when we got separated!"

"I don't fucking care-! Wait..what do you mean by this bastard has been helping you…?" Lovino asked while still glaring at Ludwig.

"Well…" Feliciano said before his and Lovino's stomachs started to growl. "Is it okay if I tell you while we're eating fratello? Then you can tell me what's been going on with you too!"

"…fine. But only because I'm hungry dammit. Come on bastard let's go." Lovino said as he motioned at Antonio that they were leaving.

Finally noticing that Antonio was standing there Feliciano smiled at him and said, "Ve~ ciao! I'm Feliciano!"

"Hola! It's nice to meet you Feli. My name's Antonio Carriedo. I've been traveling with your cute hermano." Antonio said with a smile back and noticing the physical similarities between Lovino and Feliciano, except their hair and eye color and where their hair curl was..and of course their personalities.

"Ve~ that's so cool-!" Feliciano started to say before Lovino cut him off, "Fine, both of you two dumbasses now know each other. Can we go get the damn food now?"

"Ahaha~ of course Lovi~." Antonio laughed as he hugged Lovino and was quickly followed by Feliciano. "Ve~ si! We can go to Rodriech's and Elizabeta's restaurant!"

!~!~!~!~!

"Alright dumbass." Lovino said as they were eating and he had just finished explaining what happened to him and Antonio. "It's your turn to explain now."

"Ve~ I will! But I never thought that I would meet a sand fairy before!" Feliciano chirped after he swallowed a forkful of pasta. "Well…it was really scary because I was just turned human and didn't know what was going on! But then Rodriech bought me and freed me even though he hired me as a servant to work in his house, but I guess I didn't do such a good job because he got mad at me a lot since I'm not used to doing things as a human and he didn't want me to turn back into a dragon in the middle of the city because it would scare people.." Feliciano looked down with a sad expression for a second but then his face light up and he continued, "Then after a while Ludwig came to visit him and let me come back with him to his potato farm! I've been staying there with Ludwig and his big brother ever since! And because it's on the outskirts I can use my dragon abilities to help him without having to worry about getting caught! And we get to eat pasta all the time together!"

Then Feliciano remember everything Lovino had told and he cried with tears in his eyes, "VEE! Mi dispiace fratello! I kept talking about all the happy things with me and completely forgot about what happened to you! Please don't be mad!"

Lovino just sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Ugh…when the hell did I say I was pissed dumbass? And will you shut up already! You're giving me a headache dammit!"

"Si…grazie for not being mad fratello!" Feliciano said as he wiped away the left-over tears.

Then a brown haired woman walked back over to their table with a pitcher of water. "So how is everything? Do you want anything else?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Ve~ everything's great Elizabeta! You're a really good cook!" Feliciano chirped and taking another bite of pasta just to show his appreciation.

"Thanks Feli, you're so cute." Elizabeta said with a giggle. Then she looked at Lovino and Antonio for a couple of seconds. "You know…you two look really cute together. Maybe you should hook up~." She said with a wink.

"W-What?" Both Lovino and Antonio asked at the same time. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lovino asked, slightly scared of the look Elizabeta was giving them.

"Oh~ you know what I mean." She answered, "But from how the two of you look I'd say that he-" She pointed at Antonio. "-should top. You seem more like a uke to me while he seems like a seme."

"W-What 'uke' 'seme'? What the hell are you talking about?" Lovino stuttered.

"Well.." She started to say but was interrupted by a man with glasses walking over. "Elizabeta. It's not a good idea to scare all the male customers when they visit. They're not going to come back here if you keep pairing them with other men." He said as he stopped and adjusted his glasses.

"I know Rodriech dear. But they just look so cute together." Elizabeta said as she smiled back at Rodriech who 'hmphed' and turned to Ludwig, "It's great to see you again cousin, but can you PLEASE get that brother of yours to stop making a nuisance of himself in my restaurant? He keeps scaring away customers and driving away business. Do you realize how much money I'm losing because of him!"

"Ja…" Ludwig sighed, "I'll talk to him…" Then he stood up from the table sighing, "Well, it's time to head back to the farm Feliciano."

"Ve~ Okay Ludwig! Can fratello and Antonio come too?" Feliciano asked hopefully. When Ludwig nodded his head 'yes' Feliciano cheered and clung to his brother's arm. "Yay~! I can't wait! We're going to have SO much fun together!"

"I can't right now dumbass! We're supposed to go find a friend of Fairy bastard's!" Lovino said as he tried to pry his arm out of Feliciano's grip, and failing.

"Huh? What's his friend's name?" Feliciano asked as he cocked his head with a confused look.

"It's…" Then he called over to Antonio and asked, "Oi! What's that damn friend's of yours name again?"

"Oh, it's Gilbert! Gilbert Beilschmidt" Antonio answered back and walked over to the two followed by Ludwig.

Feliciano smiled when Antonio had said that, "Ve~ Then you can come with us! That's Ludwig's older brother!"

!~!~!~!~!

"I have just one question for you bastard." Lovino said as he walked next to Antonio since Feliciano had ran to cling to Ludwig again.

"Hm? What's the Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"You said that your friend comes up with crazy ideas so how the hell is that stick up his ass his brother?" Lovino asked as he pointed at Ludwig who was walking with Feliciano holding on to him trying to not look so awkward.

"Ahahaha~ they really are very different si?" Antonio said with a laugh. "I forgot that they were brothers since the only time I had seen Ludwig was when he was baby. And now he's so different."

Lovino rolled his eyes at Antonio, "It's called growing up dumbass. You should try it sometime bastard it works wonders."

"Awww! You're so mean Lovi~" Antonio pouted playfully. But then he winked at Lovino and said, "But I'll have you know even though in our true forms you might be older but we're in our human ones right now so that means that I'm the older one mi amor~."

"And you have a pretty fucked up pattern of thinking bastard." Then he remembered the last part of Antonio's comment. "And how the fuck am I your _**LOVE**_? I'm a guy dammit!"

"Well-" "Ve~ We're here!" Feliciano cut in running back to the two of them. "Ludwig's farm is really big but I think that Gilbert's inside! So let go see him!" Then he grabbed both of their hands and started running up the drive to the large house in front of them following by a still sighing Ludwig.

"Ve~ Gilbert? We're home!" Feliciano called out into the house.

"Awesome! And the awesome me has some beer wait-" A silver haired man said as he walked out of the kitchen holding two mugs of beer and a glass of wine, but when he saw Antonio he stopped and stared for a moment.

"No way…Toni?" Gilbert asked. Then without waiting for a answer he pushed all of the mugs and glass into Ludwig's hands and ran up to greet his friend. "This is so fucking awesome! I can't believe you were able to get here! And look at you! You're almost as big as me! What the hell happened to you? It's been WAY too long!" Then his eyes drifted to Lovino. "Oh..so you got yourself a boyfriend huh? Awesome for you Toni! Is he a fairy too?" Gilbert asked not really paying too much attention to Lovino.

"I'm not a fairy you damn bastard! I'm a dragon! Dr-ag-on! And what the hell is this boyfriend shit?" Lovino yelled and glared at Gilbert who just laughed it off petting the small yellow bird that had flown onto his shoulder and said, "Wow, what made you so pissy? And now I get it. You're Feli's brother right?"

"Wow, aren't you so fucking smart." Lovino said sarcastically.

"of course I am!" Gilbert said with a loud laugh. "And now to catch up with old times!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Antonio and dragged him out of the room saying that he wanted to hear all of the 'awesome things that had happened since you stopped writing the awesome me'.

"Ugh…damn bastard. What the hell is wrong with him?" Lovino asked when the two had left and Ludwig went to his office to work on some paper work leaving him standing there with Feliciano who stood there smiling at him.

"Ve~ I always thought that he was fun to talk to! And he's really nice!" Feliciano said obliviously.

"And you're a dumbass. Your opinion doesn't count." Lovino dead-panned. Then the he sighed and stuttered, "B-But..I'm glad you're safe Feli. And I'm sorry for not protecting you then…"

"Ve~ it's okay fratello! It's not your fault!" Feliciano chirped then lunged forward and hugged Lovino again. "At least we're together again now right?"

"Yeah..we are." Lovino whispered to himself at let Feliciano hug him for once. _I'll be sure that I won't let anything like that happen to my stupid little brother ever again._ Lovino thought to himself with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Yay! Brotherly love and some (slight) Spamano fluff! What a combination! XD<p>

Review please! Tell me what ya think!


	8. Fruit picking and alcohol just don't mix

Back again~! And guess what! **Windup-Charmer** drew fanart for this fanfic! Here's the link! (and I'm also putting the link on my profile :D) _**ht tp:/ /browse. deviantart. com/ ?qh= §ion= &q= Orgoglio+Drago+ Fanart#/ d4la430 **_((Just remove the spaces)

Thanks to **Shinigami-cat**, and **Owlflight12** for adding this to their favorites! Thanks to **blackstarlightgirl** for setting this on alert! And thanks to **Just-Kinda-Out-There** for doing both!

**lightwolfheart**: Yep! One big (semi) happy family. XD But..uh…I..can't say anything about him yet… So…yeah…uh… ^_^;

**kirin-saga**: Thanks! :D But Francis is going to show up soon…sort of. XD And..I didn't really think about the mail box thing…guess I didn't realize it. ^_^; But yep! Ludwig was strangely tolerant huh? XD

**NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE**: Sorry but I'm going off of what Himaruya said about her. So it if still bothers you take it up with him but I would appreciate if you stopped talking about on here since I'm not changing it and I'm going to keep writing her like that.

**Lady-Pyrien**: Yep! You should! It's awesome! XD And I think that Feli's glad about that too..and that he has his big brother back. XD

**evemiliana**: OOH! I wanna see a Yaoi fairy! XD But yep! He can SO rude to his little brother yet still caring about him in his own way. XD

Don't own Hetalia…WAAAAAHHHHH! T^T

And…yeah..well..this is the second chapter that was written while sugar-high. So..yeah…you all were warned... ^_^;

* * *

><p>"Alright! The awesome me has decided!" Gilbert suddenly announced when he came back into the room with Antonio. "the two of us are going out drinking with Francis since he's in town for his fashion show! We're gonna party all night and I'm not taking no as an answer! If West asks just tell him everything I said!" then he marched out of the house dragging Antonio leaving Lovino and Feliciano alone again since Ludwig was still in his office.<p>

"great…now what the hell are we supposed to do…?" Lovino muttered as he watched Gilbert dragging Antonio down the road through the window with a strange feeling in his chest….that wasn't jealousy dammit! It sure as hell wasn't that! _Damn human emotions…Why doesn't someone write a damn book or something explaining them… _Lovino thought with a scowl.

Feliciano looked thoughtful for a second until he brightened up and smiled, "Ve~ I know! Come on fratello!" Then he took Lovino's hand and dragged him outside to the back of the house. "Here!" He chirped as he handed a large basket to Lovino.

Lovino only stared at the basket in his hands and then back up at Feliciano. "….what the hell is this for…?"

"Ve~ you'll see! It's a surprise!" Feliciano told him as he tied another basket around himself then stepped back and revert back to his true form. "_**Come on fratello! Climb up! I'll take you there!**_" He said with his tail waving excitedly.

"Hell no! I'll just fly there too myself!" Lovino yelled up at the white dragon. "And stop waving your tail around so much dumbass! Are you trying to hit me?"

"_**I'm sorry fratello…**_" Feliciano whined sadly, looking down at the ground. "_**But I want this to be a surprise for you…please fratello…?**_"

"…ugh…." Lovino groaned then he climbed up onto Feliciano's back while carrying his basket. "Fine dammit! But just this one fucking time!"

"_**Okay fratello! Hold on tight-**_" "I KNOW HOW TO DO THIS DAMMIT!"

While letting out a "_**Ve~**_" Feliciano launched himself into the air heading toward a almost mountain like hill. When he landed he immediately turned back to his human form and smiled at Lovino.

"There's nothing here dumbass. Did you get us lost?" Lovino asked looking all around them, but feeling confused because for some reason a very intoxicating smell of fresh fruit was in the air around them.

"Nope! It's on the other side!" Feliciano chirped. Then he took Lovino's hand again and led him down a path to the other side of the hill. "Ve~ what do you think fratello?"Feliciano asked when he stopped and let go of Lovino's hand.

Lovino didn't reply back first since he was busy looking all around them. From how it looked it seemed that Feliciano had brought him to a large orchard filled with apple and peach trees (the peach trees were probably what created the smell). On the far edges there were lines of wild flowers everywhere and all of the trees looked big, strong, and healthy with large and abundant fruit.

"H-How did you find this place…?" Lovino asked.

"Ve~ well Ludwig was busy working one day and he sent me out to find firewood! And as I was flying I could smell the peaches so I came to look! I think it was someone's orchard but they abandoned it, so I've been taking care of it. But I haven't had to do too much because of where it's at. It's in a spot with lots of sun, the soil's really good, and it gets plenty of water running down the hill when it rains. And there's even a cave higher up where I can take siestas! See!" Feliciano said as he pointed up to a large cave a little off to the side that looked like it could easily hold both of them in their dragon form. "I thought you might like this place too fratello!"

"….grazie Feli…" Lovino muttered and refused to look Feliciano in the eye. "For thinking of me…"

"Ve~ prego!" Feliciano answered, but after a few awkward moments of silence Lovino stomped over to one of the trees with his basket. "Well, these damn things aren't going anywhere anytime soon so we might as well pick some. And rub it into the bastards' faces when we get back." He said as he started to climb up the tree.

"Ve~ okay!" Then Feliciano ran over to another one and started picking the fruit.

!~!~!~!~!

"Ve~ who would have thought that the trees could hold that much fruit!" Feliciano said as he sat down against his basket that was filled to the brim with apples and peaches. "But I bet that it'll make everyone happy to see it!"

"Yeah, or they'll all just gorge themselves on our hard work." Lovino scoffed as he leaned against his own basket.

"Fratello! That's not nice!"

"Don't care." Lovino stated as he stood up and stretched. "but let's hurry up and get back to get some food. We've been out here for hours! But this time I'm the one flying back!"

"Okay fratello! Do you know the way back?" Feliciano asked as he stood up.

"Of course I do dammit! I'm not a fucking idiot!"

Then they got the baskets situated just before Lovino transformed. "Do you remember where the farm house is fratello?" Feliciano asked as he climbed up onto his brother's back.

Lovino just scoffed and said, "_**Of course I do dumbass. How fucking stupid do you think I am?**_"

"Ve~ okay!" Feliciano chirped as Lovino groaned. "_**let's just hurry up back there. For some damn reason I have a very bad feeling…**_"

Sure enough when they got back the farmhouse was oddly quiet.

"What the hell?" Lovino asked when he turned back to his human form and untied the baskets. "Where the hell is everyone…?"

"I-I don't know! VE~! This is really scary!" Feliciano whined and clung to Lovino's arm.

"Get off dammit! Don't cling to me!" Lovino said as he yanked his arm out of Feliciano's grasp.

Deciding to investigate anyway Lovino tentatively opened the front door only to stop and stare in shock. "Why the hell is there a damn FLOWER FIELD growing in a house?" He demanded as he wildly looked all around.

"Finally! You two are back!" A blond man with stubble exclaimed as he ran up to the two of them. "Toni's being really unawesome right now!"

"..who the hell are you?" Lovino asked as he stared at the man, however Feliciano recognized him. "Ve? Francis? Why are you sounding like Gilbert?"

The man sighed and said, "I AM Gilbert. Can't you recognize my awesomeness? For some reason all that alcohol in Toni's system is making him go trigger happy with powder stuff of his!"

"**WHAT?**"

"Hola Lovi y Feli~! Drinking was a lot of fun~!" Antonio cheered suddenly as he flew over to them in his true form. "Now *hic* we can have another party~! Here!" Then he blew two different powders into Lovino's and Feliciano's faces, a pink one into Feliciano and a pale yellow into Lovino's.

"What the hell did you do that for-!" Lovino started to yell before he felt himself shrinking. "What?" He cried out as he looked up to where Feliciano was standing a moment ago but instead there was a brunette girl with a hair curl that looked like Feliciano's.

"Fratello…? Is that you?" The girl asked looking confused. "Of course it's me dammit! Now why the hell did that damn powder make you a girl and what the fuck happened to me?" Lovino shouted.

"Ve~.." Feliciano started. "I don't know about me. But I think it make you little fratello!" Then Feliciano picked Lovino up and carried him over to a large floor-length mirror in the living room. Looking into it Lovino could see the now female Feliciano, but she was holding what looked like a child version of his human... "**CAZZO! THAT DAMN FAIRY BASTARD! I'M MAKING SURE I KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!**"

"Ohonhonhonhon~ les petits enfants [little children] shouldn't say such adult things until they're older." 'Gilbert's said as he pranced up to them. Then he noticed Feliciano and said, "Ah~ such a beautiful young flower~. I'm sure I never seen anyone as delicate as you before…"

"OI! Get the hell away from my fratellino bastard!" Lovino cried out and tried to punch the man. "ve~ Francis? Is that you? It's me Feliciano." Feliciano said as she stared at Francis confused.

"Oh~? So did Toni get you too? But can't say I'm disappointed with how beautiful you look right now~. But who is your little body guard?" Francis purred then asked with a laugh as Lovino started to try to hit him again but Feliciano was still holding him keeping him back.

"Ve~ this is my fratello! He's staying with us too!" Feliciano chirped oblivious to the look in Francis' eyes. "But Antonio's sand made him little again!"

"Well then maybe we can get to know each other better until this wears-" But Francis was cut off when Lovino squirmed out of Feliciano's grip and kicked Francis in the leg as hard as he could. "I fucking told you to stop it bastard!" He shouted then he turned and glared at the hiccupping fairy. "This is your damn fault bastard! Fix it already dammit!"

"B-But you *hic* look so cute like that Lovi~." Antonio said, swaying in the air a little as he tried to keep himself up. "And you look so huggable too~. Just like a tomato~."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! FIX IT RIGHT NOW!"

"B-But L-Lovi~! *hic*"

!~!~!~!~!

After a while longer of arguing the sand finally wore off of all of them.

"you fucking dumbass. There is NO way in hell you should ever be allowed to drink again bastard." Lovino growled at Antonio who was laying sprawled out on the couch holding his head. At that moment they were the only ones in the living room since everyone else was in the kitchen. "Dios Mio….¿Por qué nadie me dijo que la resaca será tan malo?" [Why hasn't anyone told me that hangovers would be this bad?] Antonio asked/whined as he rubbed his head as a twinge of pain went through his head. "I don't know how humans can deal with it…"

"It's your own fucking fault for being that damn stupid. Maybe this'll teach you a lesson fairy bastard." Lovino said as he rolled his eyes. _What do humans do to fix this…?_ He thought with slight concern that he refused to show. _They can't die from this right…?_

But his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Fratello? Can you get that?" Feliciano called in. "Fine dammit!" Lovino yelled back. Then he got up and started walking to the door.

After the knocks continued Lovino grumbled to himself muttered, "I'm coming dammit. I'm coming!" When he went to open the door a smiling Elizabeta was standing on the other side.

"Yeah? What the hell do you want?" Lovino asked.

"Oh, I came to drop this medicine off for Antonio." She said as she handed him a small bag. "Our new resident healer created it for hangovers."

Lovino took it and stared at it for a second. "Grazie…but..how did you know..?"

"Oh! Én vagyok olyan hülye! [I'm so stupid!] I probably should have told you before! But dropping off this medicine isn't the only reason why I'm here. I'm here to warn you."

"Warn…me?" Lovino asked even more confused now.

"Igen! [Yes!] Normally I wouldn't let people know this but since you're a dragon I know you'll believe me. I'm..well..an oracle."

"An…oracle? The hell?"

Elizabeta nodded her head and continued. "I can see all sorts of things not just the future. So that's how I know about you and Antonio and what you both went through. I did have a vision just after all of you left the restaurant but I'm still not very sure about what it means.."

"Well…maybe you can just tell me the damn thing anyway." Lovino said unsure of how to continue since it's to everyday you find out that someone's an oracle and that they saw something having to do with you.

"All I can tell you is bits and pieces of what I saw…" She said then she closed her eyes and said in a almost trace-like voice, "I see…fire, fire being created. A burnt scarf blowing in the wind…black clashing against white…and blood. Blood splattering everywhere coating the ground in red." Then she opened her eyes again and looked at Lovino sadly, "That's all I was about to see and understand. I'm sorry it's so vague, my visions are very touchy at times."

"No…it's fine…" Lovino said before Feliciano walked it. "Ve~ ciao Elizabeta! I didn't know you were visiting today!"

"Szia [Hi] Feli." She said looking over at Feliciano. "I only came to drop off some hangover medicine. But I need to get back to Rodriech. You'll all come back and visit us in town right?"

"Si! Of course!" Feliciano nodded and chirped.

"And you'll come visit to right Lovi?" Elizabeta asked Lovino. "I'm sorry for teasing you before you just looked so cute when I asked you." She said with a wink.

"Yeah..I guess I can..b-but don't do something like that again dammit!" Lovino stuttered as Elizabeta laughed and started walking down the steps.

"Ve~ that was really nice of her to do that!" Feliciano said as he watched her leave through the window.

"Yeah..I guess so…" Lovino half-heartily answered trying to keep himself from thinking about what Elizabeta prediction could mean…and hoping that it was something that wouldn't come true.

* * *

><p>OOH! What could she mean? XD Well..I already know. So have fun guessing people~. ;)<p>

Review please! Tell me what ya think!


	9. An unwanted return and more problems

New Chapter! Yay me for getting off my butt and updating! :D I was busy role-playing and watching Hetalia. ^_^; They have official clips of the dub now! The one with America and Canada's HILARIOUS! XD

Thanks to **InTheAsylum**, **Orange Ice**, and **Cheetay** for adding this to their favorites and setting this on alert! And thanks to **Hoshi-chan15** for setting this on alert! And thanks for all the reviews too! :D

**FMAfanfreak**: Awesome! :D I wanna draw dragons too, but sadly I lack the drawing skills for it. :/

**geekisthenewawesome**: CRAP! How the heck did I miss that! DX But thanks for telling me about it. I already went and fixed it. ^_^; Glad you liked the chapter!

**evemiliana**: Yep! Tomatoes are huggable in Drunk!Toni logic. XD And yeah..I really like doing that. But it's not my fault Lovino's SUCH an easy target for it! XD

**Lady-Pyrien**: Thanks! Glad you like it! :D And I'll probably break down the prediction and explain it in a later chapter (mainly so I don't forget it…)

**InTheAsylum**: Wow! Those are some powerful eyeballs then! XD But get to feeling better soon!

**Hoshi-chan15**: Thanks! Glad you like it! :D And yep! You can correct the Spanish if you want to! It probably really needs it…and the Italian probably needs it too… ^_^;

**101Icestormxx**: Yep! He has learned what happens when you drink too much and go on a rampage. XD But Ivan is going to come back…and that's all I'm saying for right now. ^_^

**Cheetay**: Thanks! It's fun for me to write too! XD And who knows? Maybe that is what happens maybe not~. I'm not saying. ;)

Yep! I own Hetalia! I bought it from Flying Mint Bunny! ^_^ (Not. :P)

* * *

><p>As it turned out trying to NOT think about the prediction had the exact opposite effect, one that Lovino realized he probably should have saw before he tried to forget it. But since he didn't he had spent the whole night twisting and turning trying to get himself to fall asleep, but still slightly thinking about the prediction. "Ugh..dammit. I said I DIDN'T want to think about the damn thing…" Lovino groaned to himself and rubbed his forehead. "So if I don't want to then why the hell does that damn thing keep popping back into my head!" But his biggest concern was still what it could mean. And Elizabeta didn't even say <em>when<em> it would happen, what exactly would happen since it was so vague it could mean a whole number of different things, or even if it would even happen at all. Was he just stressing himself out for no reason? "Damn prediction shit..who the hell needs it.."

Then he stood up stretched and walked outside to the hammock on the back porch, even though it was way too early in the afternoon to sleep Lovino really felt like he needed it. But he jumped a little when he felt something touch his leg. "**CHIGI**!" He cried out just before he looked down and sighed. "Oh. It's just a damn cat, go away bastard."

But the cat only meowed and rubbed against Lovino's leg. "I told you to go away dammit!" Lovino shouted before he got a good look at the cat. "Wait…fairy bastard? Is that you?" Lovino tentatively asked as he looked at the large brown cat (that was the same color as Antonio's hair) with brilliant emerald eyes and a cross necklace around his neck. "UGH! Don't tell me you were playing with that powder shit again! I thought you were affected because it's your damn powder!"

All Lovino got was a meow in response and a purr causing him to let out a groan of frustration.

"….I don't want to deal with this shit right now…I'm going to sleep and that is that dammit!" Lovino grumbled as he climbed into the hammock and laid down. But as he started to drift off to sleep he felt a sudden small weight on his chest. As Lovino opened up his eyes they met up with a green pair staring back at him. "I didn't say you could sleep there fairy bastard. Go bother someone else until that damn sand wears off bastard." Lovino said with a glare. But the cat only purred and curled up into a ball falling asleep instantly. Deciding that he really didn't want to deal with it Lovino just left the cat there and fell asleep himself.

!~!~!~!~!

It was a few hours until Lovino woke back up. And by then it was starting to become late afternoon. When he sat up he glanced around to see that he was alone but that was ruined by the loud 'meow' that Lovino heard when he stood up. Looking down Lovino groaned, "What the hell? Why the hell haven't you turned back yet bastard? Is there something wrong with your damn magic shit or something!" Lovino demanded, starting to get a little panicked..n-not because he was worried about Antonio! It's just because having Antonio as a cat is really a pain in the ass to deal with! "Do we have to do see a fucking doctor?...but a human doctor wouldn't have a damn clue how to fix this…"

"Si~! I think that a human doctor would get confused Lovi. But..why do you need to go to one? Are you feeling sick?"

"NO! I have to go to help you…get back…to…normal…" Lovino said as he turned around to see the smiling face of a human Antonio standing right behind him. "W-What..? B-But you-? The cat-? Che diavolo!"

Antonio stared at him confused until seeing the cat and Lovino's shocked face. "Ahahaha~ Did you think this cat was me Lovi? That's so cute!" Antonio said with a laugh.

Lovino unwilling blushed turning his head away from Antonio and then stuttered, "S-Shut up bastard! I would never think something as damn stupid as that…"

"Ahahaha~ whatever you say mi amor~. But it makes me really happy that you were really worried about me like that."

"STAI ZITTO! I said I didn't fucking think that dammit!" Lovino shouted then stomped past Antonio into the house while being followed by the cat. "Go away bastard! Don't you have some other place to be?" Lovino yelled at the cat who only stared at him for a second before walking up and rubbed against his leg.

"It looks like you made a friend Lovi." Antonio chirped when he came back in. "He really likes you too! OOH! You should keep him then since he looks like a stray! What are you going to name him Lovi?"

Deciding that he might as well keep the damn cat to make Antonio shut up about it Lovino thought for a minute then said, "What about…Spain? Since he kind of looks like a certain dumbass fairy bastard I know. And Spain's where you're from."

"Si! España it is!" Antonio said with a nod and a chirp, while the newly christened 'Spain' let out a chirp-like meow at the same time "Ahahaha~ I think he likes his new name mi amor!"

"That's because he's a dumbass like you bastard." Lovino said with an eye roll. But then another knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Who the hell is that now?" Lovino asked as he turned to look in the direction of the front door.

But when Lovino opened the door there was no on standing there. "What the hell…?" Lovino asked as he and Antonio stepped out onto the porch and looked all around.

Just when they were going to turn and walk back inside they both feel a deep chill and heard, "привет. [Hello] It's so nice to see you all again. But you were so mean to leave me all alone like that."

When they heard that they froze for a second before they turned to look at the speaker of the voice. "You'll come back to my zoo with me da?" Ivan asked with a sweet smile.

After a few tense moments Lovino finally found his words and shouted, "H-Hell no! We'll _**NEVER**_ go back to that damn place! You hear me loud and clear bastard? So fuck off right now and never show your damn face around here again asshole!" Just then Feliciano, Ludwig, and Gilbert had all started to run up to them, but stopped short once they saw Ivan. Then Ludwig immediately started holding onto Feliciano keeping him blocked from Ivan's view.

"Oh…" Ivan said looking slightly disappointed, but then he brightened up and smiled, "I guess we can do this the hard way then!" He said as he pulled out the red glove he had first use on Lovino and put it on. "I'm sure you remember this glove da? You two made such great friends~." Then Ivan started chanting in some language that neither Lovino nor Antonio could recognize, as the chanting got stronger the glove gave off a bright glow that continued until Ivan stopped chanting.

Then it was silent until Ivan raised his other hand up and gestured to Lovino saying, "Come." Lovino immediately started walking over to Ivan and it was then that Antonio could see the glazed blank look in Lovino's eyes.

"N-No..Lovi don't! Stay away from him!" Antonio cried out and started to run after Lovino until Gilbert started holding him back. "Please come back Lovino!"

Ivan just laughed and glanced over at the dragon standing next to him. "He can't hear you right now. He belongs to me~. Come дракон. [dragon] We have a lot we need to do~." Then Ivan walked off with Lovino closely following behind him.

"Lovi…why…WHY?" Antonio asked just before broke down into sobs while clinging onto Gilbert's shirt.

!~!~!~!~!

"Awesome! I'm almost done! Just wait until Iggy sees how cool this whole place is now!" The youthful American merman chirped as he set down his paint brush. "Yeah! Stars and Stripes forever baby!" Alfred chirped as he looked all around at the room that now had its walls coated in red, white, and blue paint with stars everywhere.

Then the front door bell rang behind him signaling a customer had just entered.

"Hey! And welcome to Arthur Kirkland's Medicine store..Hey! Lovino? That you? How have you been dude? It's been a REALLY long time since I seen ya!" Alfred said running up when he recognized Lovino when he entered, but failed to see his blank expression. "So where's the fairy guy who was with you…" He started to say but trailed off when he noticed Ivan. "W-What the hell are you doing back here? And Lovino! Why the hell are you with him! What happened to Toni?"

When Alfred asked about Antonio Lovino flinched but it only lasted for a second. "He works for me now da? He's here to make sure you come with us quietly~." Ivan said with a large smile, then he turned to Lovino and said, "дракон. Get him."

Then Lovino launched himself toward Alfred with all his claws bared growling.

* * *

><p>OH noes! Bad Ivan! DX But the weird thing was that while I was typing all the sad stuff with the chapter I was listening to Electrical Parade Remix by Miku Hatsune..The weirdness that is Dogsrule continues. :

Review please! Tell me what ya think! :D


	10. Explanations

Ciao~! It's Dogsrule with a new chapter! ^_^ But wow..51 reviews..I never would have expected that for this thing.. ^_^;

Thanks to **lovebxb** for setting this on alert! And thanks for all the reviews too!

**Cheetay**: Yep! I have to update quickly or else I'll procrastinate for a really long time. ^_^; And yep! Ivan's just one big meanie! But..what's the smirk for…? ._.

**evemiliana**: Yep! Have to have some Nekotalia in here too. XD But no worries! I have an _awesome_ plan for him soon~. ;)

**Lady-Pyrien**: I knows! Poor Toni! But he's not really turned against him..it's..nevermind. I have no clue how to explain it. =_=; But yep! I'll probably have the prediction thing soon. ^_^

**Living In Surreality**: Thanks! Glad you like it and that the characters sound like how their supposed to! And I really wanna see that poster! XD

**kirin-saga**: Well, I didn't say how Ivan caught him…because I don't know that either. ^_^; But the reason why he left Toni and how he's finding everybody is going to be explained in the chapter after this one! I didn't really plan out how they met Toni…maybe I can make a chapter about that later… But maybe his fur type could be like a Ragdoll too! They're cute. ^_^ And I'll be sure to keep an eye out for those fairies! XD

Don't own Hetalia. I tried to get it Boss Boxer told me I'm not allowed to because it's too much money to buy and I'm supposed to buy her hamburgers.

OH! And this chapter's more in Antonio's POV since Lovino's…well…yeah…

* * *

><p>Antonio still didn't know what to do..Actually all he was able to do at that moment was just sitting there clinging to Gilbert's shirt sobbing.<p>

"Toni! Man up and find him already! All this crying is really unawesome!" Gilbert told him gently forcing him to look up at all of them.

But Antonio only looked back down at the ground and mumbled, "B-But…Lovi….he's…."

This time it was Feliciano who spoke up as he got right in front of Antonio and forced him to look back up again. "I-I know that fratello leaving really hurts you…" He started off shakily but then his voice picked up strength, "But from how I saw fratello acting around you he really does care about you. You seem to be just as important to fratello as I am to him, he seems really happy here now even if he doesn't want to show it to anyone, so I don't think he would ever choose to leave you. Something..didn't feel right when I saw him walking away. I don't know what it is but I really don't like it…" When Feliciano finished talking he just stood there looking Antonio in the eye with a strong, proud glint that showed that Lovino wasn't the only dragon around them. "Fratello needs you right now. He needs us."

Then a sound of clapping sounded from behind them. "Very impressive speech. Now that the blasted fairy is feeling better can we decide what we need to do?"

Antonio was the first one to speak up. "Arthur..? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to fix this whole bloody mess." Arthur replied with a scoff. Then he looked over to his side and yelled, "Alfred! Get your arse over here right now!"

Then there was a loud whine that came out of the creek near the house and, "AWW! But Iggy! I wanted to rest for a while! Almost be charbroiled really takes it out of a guy!"

"I don't care! Now get over here right this instant young man!"

"fine…" Alfred pouted as he stood up and stepped out of the creek. "Slave driver.." He muttered under his breath as he walked over to the group.

"What was that…?" Arthur asked with a glare as Alfred let out a slight squeak and said, "N-Nothing Iggy!"

"Much better." Arthur said with a slight nod then he turned back and looked at Antonio. "But Alfred just had something very interesting happen that I think you all will want to hear about. You can start at anytime Alfred."

"Okay Iggy!" Alfred said with a chirp and ignoring Arthur's yell about calling him Iggy. "Well I was getting our store ready for the new work day by painting it and making it look all heroic and awesome. And of course I used red, white, and blue because those are the best colors ever! Every hero should use those-" "ALFRED! GET TO THE POINT!" "Fine…anyway. What Iggy wants me to tell you guys around is the 'guests' I had come in when I done painting. But you probably already know…"

"L-Lovi..It was Lovi wasn't it!" Antonio blurted out as he stared at Alfred with wide eyes. "What happened! Is he okay! Is that stupid Russian still with him?"

"Dude chill!" Alfred said as he held up his hands in a mock surrender. "I'm getting there! ANYWAY, Lovino was acting really weird, like he was that guy's puppet or something, doing every single thing he wanted. That Russian freak told him to go after me which he started trying to do all crazy-like. But I got away since I snuck around to the back of the store and jumped into the canal and swam away. Iggy found me and told me to swim all the way here and meet up with all of you."

They all sat in silence until Arthur perked up and said, "Now you have it. From what Alfred told me about how Lovino looked and acted I believe that there is one extremely old and rare spell that might be the cause...but-"

"Elizabeta! Where are you! Elizabeta!"

"Whoa! What the heck Specs! What are you going on about now?" Gilbert asked in shock when Rodriech ran up to all of them looking scared and stressed.

"I-It's Elizabeta! S-She's gone!" He panted and almost fell before Ludwig caught him and held him up.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Ludwig asked as he shifted Rodriech around so he could hold onto him comfortably.

Rodriech nodded then said, "I don't know exactly what happened. But when I got back to the restaurant I saw her unconscious with two men carrying her off. One of them was just walking next to the other one, but he was tall and wearing a scarf. The man who was carrying Elizabeta had on a black coat with the hood up so I couldn't see the back of his head, but I did see part of a hair curl sticking up on the right side."

When Rodriech had said that they all froze. "A hair curl..on the…_**right**_ side?"

!~!~!~!~!

"Ugh…" Elizabeta groaned as she sat up. But as she tried to move her leg she felt a heavy weight on it, looking down she saw that there was a large chain tying her to the bed she was on.

"So you're awake da?" She heard as she whipped her head up to look at her kidnapper. "What does it matter to you? And why did you take me?" She spat at Ivan who looked down at her with a large smile and Lovino standing by his side, still with a blank expression.

Ivan only laughed and said, "I thought that an oracle would know that. But I guess even if your predictions aren't one hundred percent correct you'll be useful in your own way da?"

_H-He knows I'm an oracle!_ She thought as she glared at Ivan trying to not panic. Then she looked over at Lovino and gasped, "Why is he here? What did you do to him?"

Ivan laughed again and laid his hand on Lovino's shoulder. "All I did was do some behavior modifications. Dragons are such a unruly and stubborn bunch that it's refreshing to have one be so calm and obedient. And he did such a nice job capturing you…but it's a shame that annoying merman had to escape my grasp…"

"calm…obedient…" Elizabeta muttered as she tried to piece it together, then her eyes widened and she yelled, "You're controlling him you bastard! Probably with that glove you're wearing right now! Let him go this instant!"

"Hmm…." Ivan muttered as he stood there with a thoughtful look for a second. "Nyet. I don't think I will. I like him so much better like this. He's so much more enjoyable when he's not yelling or trying to set me on fire. With him I'll be able to rebuild my zoo and make it much more bigger and better than it was before. So what does it matter if I'm in control of one little dragon? Dragons are hated anyway so this is better for him. If he could show emotion right now I'm sure he would be very happy about this~."

"You deserve to be set on fire…" Elizabeta growled and glared at Ivan. "Just you watch, all this is going to backfire on you. I don't need to be an oracle to know _that_. And when it does all I'm going to do is laugh at your failure."

"That's the spirit da? But I won't lose anytime soon~." Then Ivan turned to leave but stopped and looked at Lovino. "Keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't try to leave or do anything, if she does subdue her." Then he smiled at Lovino's quick nod and left the room.

Elizabeta kept glaring at Ivan as he left but when he was gone she let out a sigh. Then she threw a quick glance at Lovino who was leaning against the wall next to the door watching her with his glazed eyes. "I'm sorry this happened to you…I should have foreseen it…" She murmured looking down at the quilt on the bed. "I just hope that something or someone can fix this soon…" Then small tears pricked her eyes. "And I'm sorry that I can't see you Rodriech..please be safe…"

!~!~!~!~!

"Well..judging from what Rodriech said. We can assume that it was Lovino who carried Elizabeta off. But the question is where did Ivan take both him and Elizabeta."

"Wow, what gave that away Iggy?" Alfred cut in with a laugh.

"BELT UP!" Arthur screeched at him. Then he took out a pad of paper and quickly started writing something down.

"Ve~ what are you doing?" Feliciano asked looked confused.

"I'm writing a letter to Kiku and Yao warning them about what Ivan's doing and probably planning." Arthur simply replied before he put the letter in an envelope and held it up. Then it flew up into the air by itself for a second before disappearing. "My familiar Flying Mint Bunny is delivering it for me. But only I can see her since I'm her master." Arthur explained after seeing the confused/freaked out looks he just got.

"Oh..but…what were you saying before? The thing about the rare spell?" Antonio asked.

Arthur stared back puzzled for a second before he remembered. "Ah! That! Well, I supposed it will be better if we all go and sit down. Explaining it will take a while."

When they all had settled down in some way on the front porch Arthur continued, "It start with this spell is so ancient that a majority of magic users don't even know it even existed much less how to perform it. I wouldn't have known about it either unless my grandfather had taught me, but he didn't teach me so I could do it, he taught me so I can know NOT to use it." Then he stopped for a second to take a quick sip of water. "Although it's frowned upon now but at one time when humankind and magic were very new and young a small group called potentia scrutatores [power searchers] set out to discover a way to control one of the most ancient and powerful creatures found in the natural world. I assume you all know what I'm referring to right?" He asked looking around.

"Si..dragons. They wanted to find a way to control dragons." Feliciano said softly as he held onto Ludwig's arm for comfort.

"Exactly." Arthur nodded. "The spell worked at first but dragon magic is wild and untamable so it fought against the potentia scrutatores' magic every step of the way. Most of them soon gave up on trying to control dragons except for a select few who worked over and over again to perfect their spell. Seeing how Lovino hasn't broken through Ivan's control means that Ivan's most likely a descendent of one of those few who remained…"

"So..can we bring Lovi back…?" Antonio tentatively asked, not sure what he would do if Arthur told him they couldn't.

"Maybe…" Arthur said as he started thinking. "But it will be impossible to free him while he's in his human form. The spell was made to control dragons in their true form and a human is just too weak to fight it off. And Ivan probably already knows this so he will refrain from allowing Lovino to return to his true form unless he absolutely has to."

"si…" Feliciano mumbled as he and Antonio looked down at the ground. "I understand." Then Ludwig put his arm around Feliciano and said, "Feliciano, Arthur said that it's impossible with your bruder in his human form, but he never said it was completely impossible."

"Yeah! All we need to do is come up with a kickass awesome plan to get Toni's Lovi back!" Gilbert announced as he jumped up with a fist pump and the bird on his head gave a loud chirp. "Just you watch us! We'll kick that Russian guy's ass so much he'll be begging for mercy!"

"Ve~ grazie!" Feliciano chirped as he tightly hugged Ludwig.

"Si! Gracias!" Antonio chirped smiling brightly. "So..how do we get Lovi back?"

* * *

><p>YEAH! GO GUYS GO! Kick that mean Ivan's butt! XD<p>

Review please! Tell me what ya think!


	11. The storm approaches

I'm back! ^_^ I would've had this up sooner except that I had a ton of stuff to do and I got hit with writer's block. It's so evil. :/ Buts the good news is that I has a new chapter! So yay! :D

Thanks to **Canadagirl52** for adding this to their favorites! And thanks for all the reviews too! I feels loved! =w=

**Bri Nara**: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

**evemiliana**: Yeah! Let's use that team name! Can't really say it but whatever! XD And wow, the Russia? XD If I had a group I'd probably be the Romano/Italy. XD And don't worry, Lovino's going to turn back soon. I'm not _that_ cruel. XD

**Lady-Pyrien**: Yep! New chapter! XD But yeah. I know what you mean. ^_^; Glad you like it! :D

**101Icestormxx**: Yep! A (hopefully) epic battle coming soon! XD

**Yamiyo. Darknight**: Yep..But he's a really easy target though… ^_^;

**FMAfanfreak**: Thanks for the fanart! And I'm putting the link on here unless you want me to take it down, you can just PM me about that. ^_^; _**ht tp :/ fmafanfreak. deviantart. com/ art/ Drago-Romano- 279584576 **_(just remove the spaces)

I don't own Hetalia in any shape or form other than whatever I think about in my own little world…

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Vanya! We're going to the zoo today, I know you'll have fun there. And maybe we can pick some sunflowers afterwards too!"<em>

"Soon…soon I'll be able to fulfill your dream сестра [sister]….I hope you can see it from wherever you are now." Ivan muttered to himself as he gently set a picture of a smiling short-haired woman back on the dresser. "And be able to come back as well."

…

"Well…how do we get Lovi back?" Antonio asked again as Arthur just sat there deep in thought.

"I'm thinking alright! Can't you keep your blasted mouth shut for a few seconds!" Arthur exclaimed then went back to what he was doing while grumbling under his breath about annoying Spanish fairies and pain in the arse mermen.

"Ve~ I have a question!" Feliciano suddenly perked up looking all around the porch at the others. "Why didn't Ivan take me or Antonio with him? He's after anything magical right?"

"Ah. Well…It did confuse me at first too, until I actually thought about it." Arthur replied before continuing. "He didn't take either one of you because you two are the closet to Lovino, and it probably would result in Lovino fighting to gain enough control to be able to fight off Ivan's spell by himself. And that's exactly what we'll use to get him back, but as I said before it will have to be while Lovino's in his true form since it's impossible for a human to fight off the spell."

"But how do we do that? I want to kick that guy's ass already!" Gilbert pouted and whined while he crossed his arms. "And it's not fair to Toni that he can't be around his lover because that Russian freak turned him into his slave!"

"W-What? Lover…?" Antonio asked with a shocked look. Then he rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "Ahahaha~ Lo siento Gil, but Lovi's not my lover. We're not even the same species."

"Kesesese. Sure~. Keep telling yourself that Toni, but just so you know you two ARE the same species right now. So anytime you want to claim his vital regions after this whole mess is over is okay."

"Well." Ludwig cut in as he stood up. "Since we know that Lovino needs to be in his true form to be free, how do we do it?"

Arthur looked up at him with a smirk, "oh don't worry. I have a plan. To quote this silver-haired git here let's just say that it's a 'bloody awesome' plan."

!~!~!~!~!

Elizabeta was sitting on the edge of the bed when Ivan walked back in.

"here's some food if you're hungry. It wouldn't be a good thing at all if you starve yourself, a dead oracle won't help anyone da." He said as he set the tray he was carrying next to her.

"..I don't want it. Starving myself to death is better than anything _you're_ planning." She growled and threw a glare at Ivan's direction. "So just let us go because I'm never going to listen to a single thing you say."

"I told you I can't do that. I have things I need you for." Ivan said with a sweet smile that really didn't seem sweet at all. "With your predictions I'll be able to find the creatures I need, then I can use the дракона [dragon's] strength to capture them. I don't know why you're blaming me for all of this. If you truly want to blame someone then blame the дракон standing next to me. He and the others were the ones whose chose to leave me, if they hadn't of done that then I wouldn't have to resort to this and the thing I have to do to get your cooperation."

"You bastard…" She growled, but when Ivan had told her that Elizabeta felt a chill. "W-What thing….?" She stuttered fearfully wondering exactly what he could be talking about.

Ivan smiled darkly at her before answering with a smirk. "Oh, well I'm sure you remember the man with you wearing glasses, you really seem to care about him. It would be such a shame for something to happen to him because one little oracle decided to be stubborn~."

Before she realized what she was doing Elizabeta snatched the knife off the tray and rushed at Ivan, only to be slammed against the wall by a snarling Lovino who was keeping her pinned with his fangs and claws bared and growling at her.

"Ah, now see why I warned you not to try anything? Because of this spell he'll do anything to protect me, his master. And that's what makes him such a good little дракон~." Ivan chirped as he walked over to the wall. Then he turned to Lovino and said, "Let her loose a little, our little oracle needs to breath."

When Lovino slightly released his hold on her, Elizabeta looked around him to glare at Ivan. "You're worse than slime, you know that right. I can't wait to see the day you finally get what you deserve." She managed to choke out as she tried to pull away from Lovino's grip despite Lovino's warning growl and the slight pain from the scratches he gave her and the pain from impact when he slammed her against the wall.

"You really like saying that don't you." Ivan simply said as he looked down at the broken chain. "Oh..looks like you need to be chained again…well, at least I have more than one da?" Then he pulled another metal chain out of a pocket in his coat and secured it around Elizabeta's leg. Then he stood up and started to leave the room and motioned for Lovino to follow him. "I'll leave you alone for a while to catch your breath. And also let you decide if you'll help me or not. I suggest you say yes, because you know what will happen if you don't~."

!~!~!~!~!

"hm…she really is quite difficult isn't she?" Ivan asked the dragon next to him who had calmed down after Ivan told him to. Smiling at first Ivan turned to Lovino but then frowned, "it's really quite lonely when you don't talk to me дракон. You should say something."

For a while Lovino stared at him, but then he spoke in an emotionless voice and said, "….but I have nothing to say signore. But if you want me to then..who is that female human? She seems familar...and so does that tan-skinned human I saw at that farm..." As the words came form Lovino's he doubled over in pain holding onto his head with some of the cloudyness in his eyes disappearing. "Agh..i-it hurts..."

While Lovino was in pain Ivan watched him with a scowl on his face. _So..it is true. That Spanish fairy will be able to free him from my control...well. I certainly can't have that, so I guess it's_ Прощай навсегда, то испанский фея _[goodbye forever then Spanish fairy]. Kolkolkolkol._ Ivan thought. Then he reached over and forced Lovino to look up at him. "You shouldn't think about him. It's a very bad and dangerous thing to do."

"W-What do you mean signore...?" Lovino stuttered while still holding onto his head, but his eyes were starting to become cloudy and glazed again. "h-how is it bad and dangerous...?"

"That man is bad and dangerous. Especially since he's the one causing you pain right now. But don't worry. I know how to help you, but for now stop thinking about him."

Lovino started to do as Ivan said but he still looked slightly confused. Then he looked up at Ivan with his eyes fully glazed over and asked, "how...will you help me?"

"Simple." Ivan said with a large smile. "Next time you see him. Kill him. Then you'll be free from the pain forever." Then he smiled more brightly when Lovino slowly nodded. "Good~. That's a good little дракон."

Before Lovino could speak a wave of water came in from the open window and drenched Ivan, with a loud, "HAHA! Take that dude!" coming from outside. Growling to himself Ivan stomped outside with Lovino following him to see a smirking Alfred in the creek next to the building.

"What? You can't stand a little water you big baby? Awww! Do you want your mommy~?" Alfred called out while sticking his tongue out at Ivan. "But I bet ya can't catch me dude!" Then he dived under the water and started to swim away with his shadow following along on the top of the water.

"After him! Don't let him get away!" Ivan yelled at Lovino who immediately started to run along the side of the creek after Alfred. "kolkolkol...I'll get you merman. You'll pay for that~." Ivan smirked as he started walking in the direction Lovino went. "And then I'll be able to get rid of that fairy too~."

* * *

><p>Uh oh...BIG trouble now.. O_O But NOES! Don't kill Antonio Lovi! DX<p>

Oh, and the small part at the beginning is a VERY big clue for something in this fanfic. But I'm not going to say what it is or why~. ;)

Review please! Tell me what ya think!


	12. Difficult battles

And I'm back! Sorry this one took a while but I wanted to have a really long chapter this time for the whole battle scene and stuff. ^_^; so..yeah..Hopefully I did a good job!

Thanks to **Alice Vargas**, **iTea And Pasta**, and **Myrna Maeve** for adding this to their favorites! Thanks to **Plumii** for setting this on alert! And thanks to **Decaying Candy** for doing both! And thanks for all the reviews too! ^_^

**evemiliana**: Yep! All for his sister. But he's can't claim then YET! Lovi's not back to normal! XD

**Yamiyo. Darknight**: Yep, only Alfred's stupid enough. Well I guess Gilbert would do it too if he could. XD

**Myrna Maeve**: Oh good! Then I don't sound like an idiot! (well with that anyway. :/) But don't know about Romania I have no clue how to write as him. ^_^;

**Cheetay**: I should get that phrase copyrighted. XD But yep, guy needs a hug and then a good really really hard smack on the head.

**101Icestormxx**: Well..that wasn't what I was going to do at first..but that WAY too good of an idea to pass up. XD But thanks! I'm working on it! ^_^

**Lady-Pyrien**: Yeah…I'm bad about making stupid random remarks. Sorry about that. ^_^; But here's the chapter! XD

**Canadagirl52**: Yep! An update! And look! A new chapter! XD

Yeah, I own Hetalia it just comes and goes at really random times. (No it doesn't. :/)

And one last thing, at the bottom of this chapter is the breakdown of Elizabeta's prediction…but don't look at it yet! That's cheating! DX

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHA! What's the matter dude? Ya can't keep up?" Alfred laughed and called back to an infuriated Lovino who was still trying to chase after him, but stumbling over the roots and plants by the side of the creek. "Flying would be faster for you! I hope you know that! But hey! Whatever floats your boat dude!" Then he dove under water and swam away even faster leaving Lovino behind.<p>

"He's on his way Iggy!" Alfred shouted when he reached the others and jumped out of the creek. Then he ran over next to Arthur. "He's right behind me! But he's in his human form like you said!

"Alright everyone! Be prepared! Most likely he'll start attacking as soon as he lays eyes on us!" Arthur ordered as he tightened his grip on his wand looking back at where Alfred had come from for signs of Lovino. "Remember the plan! Feliciano and Antonio will work on distracting Lovino while Alfred and I fight Ivan and destroy whatever is controlling Lovino."

"But why can't me and West do anything?" Gilbert demanded ignoring Rodriech's complaint about how he's not useless and shouldn't be ignored.

Arthur took the moment to smack his hand against his forehead. "Ugh. We've already been over this! It's because the two of you are normal humans! The way you two can help us is by staying out of the way!"

"VEE! I see fratello!" Feliciano exclaimed as he pointed at his brother who was quickly approaching their area. But when Lovino was a few feet away he stopped and stared at all of them.

As Lovino was just standing there Antonio felt a deep pain in his heart from seeing the blank expression on Lovino's face and the glazed cloudy look in his eyes, it was like he wasn't really there at all. _But...Lovi's really NOT here right now since Ivan's controlling him..._ Antonio thought with a depressed sigh and caused Lovino to look directly at him. Lovino stared at him blankly for a second before his eyes narrowed and he let out a snarl.

"W-What…? Lovi…?" Antonio stuttered obviously hurt as Lovino started to stalk towards him still growling. "What's the matter mi amor?"

Feliciano's eyes widen as he recognized Lovino's behavior. "H-He's not recognizing us! I think that Ivan told him to do something to Antonio!" But as soon as he shouted that out Lovino launched himself at Antonio but ended up pinned by Feliciano's paw as he returned to his true form. "_**Fratello! Please come back! Don't listen to Ivan!**_" He begged as he gently held down the struggling and growling Lovino.

But Lovino ignored him and continued unsuccessfully trying to break free and attack Antonio. "Keep him held down Feliciano!" Arthur called up with a quick glance at the large white dragon. "The last thing we need if for him to get free before we can break Ivan's control on him!"

"_**O-Okay..I won't let fratello up!**_" Feliciano answered back. Then he looked sadly down at Lovino. "_**I'm sorry fratello…but we're only trying to help you…**_"

"Oh..so the дракон was captured already? I thought he would have done better..but I guess I can't expect too much from his human form after all, humans can be so weak sometimes." They suddenly heard from behind them making them all jump and turn to look at a smiling (and kol'ing) Ivan.

"You! Release my Lovi at once!" Antonio shouted and glared at Ivan. "He doesn't belong to you!"

"But I can't do that~. I still need him for something~." Ivan chirped smiling darkly. "But you'll all understand soon enough~."

"Something….what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Arthur demanded. But then he flinched from the glare Ivan gave him. "You should know Мастер [wizard]. Does the name Katyusha Braginski ring a bell? She was your apprentice after all…and my big sister."

When Ivan had told them all that Arthur felt something click. "you're…Katyusha's little brother…? But then why are you doing all this?"

"_**W-What's he talking about…?**_" Feliciano tentatively asked ignoring Lovino for a second. "_**Who's Katyusha…?**_"

Arthur let out a sigh then said. "Katyusha was…my magic apprentice…from when I was just starting to get good at my magic." Then he took a deep breath and continued. "I was cocky back then, and reckless. Always thinking that nothing could ever go wrong…but it did. And she was the one to pay the price for my mistake."

"Arthur…." Antonio started but stopped unsure of what to say. But Arthur only held up his hand and said, "Stop. There's nothing anyone can do about it."

"So..that's why you're such a stick in the mud all the time and lecture me?" Alfred asked as he watched Arthur's expressions.

Arthur's eye twitched slightly. "I wouldn't use it in _those _terms per say..but mostly yes. I don't want anyone else to make my mistake. Magic is dangerous and should never ever be taken lightly."

Then there was a moment of silence until there was a light chuckle from Ivan that soon turned into a loud laugh. "What the hell is so funny you freak?" Gilbert yelled at Ivan, feeling freaked out by the laughter.

"Oh…" Ivan said as he took a quick breath to get his breathing back to normal. "Just that the Мастер thinks that there's nothing anyone can do about my сестра." Smirking at the confused scared looks he was receiving Ivan continued. "When she was alive my сестра loved taking me to the zoo with her. It was something that we always did together, then afterwards we'd go pick sunflowers together and press them when we got back home to save them, but thanks to the Мастер for playing around with magic and letting her get caught in one of his spells we can't do that anymore….until now~. I'm sure that the Мастер knows what I'm talking about~."

"N…**NO**! You can't! Not that spell! You don't know the consequences!" Arthur cried looking panicked. "That spell's forbidden!"

"Forbidden for you you mean. Creating my zoo wasn't the only reason for having all those creatures. With your magic, flesh from a merman, a powder made from crushed sand fairy wings, oh, and the blood of a dragon I can bring my сестра back to life." Ivan said smiling at all of them.

"We won't let you!" Alfred yelled at him while Antonio and Feliciano nodded in agreement. "You're nuts! So forget your psycho plan right now!"

"You don't have a choice right now da?" Ivan said, then he looked over at the still pinned (and fighting) Lovino and said, "дракон. You have my permission. Fight them however you want to~."

Lovino nodded at him then started growing and changing at such a fast rate Feliciano was caught unaware as he was flipped to the ground by his brother, who pinned him to the ground growling in his face.

"_**F-Fratello! You're in your true form now! You can fight off Ivan's control! Please! Just try!**_" Feliciano begged trying to move away from Lovino's mouth. "_**I-I don't want to fight you fratello so please snap out of this!**_"

"Don't listen to them дракон! Destroy them!" Ivan yelled at Lovino and making the glove on his hand glow bright red. "They're just trying to cause you pain!"

"No we're not!" Antonio shouted then started running over to Lovino. "Lovi! We care about you! He's the one who's trying to control you! So…please. Come back to us Lovi..please come back…"

As Antonio was yelling that Lovino started to feel conflicted, in his daze he got off of Feliciano and took a step back away from all of them. "_**N-No….he said…b-but these memories…why is this happening…?**_" He said in broken speech as he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. When Antonio started to approach him Lovino took another step back and growled, "_**S-Stay away from me!**_" Looking closely Antonio could see that Lovino's eyes were clearing then becoming cloudy again then repeating it all over again in a seemingly endless cycle. "_**I-It hurts…why…why does this hurt…? Why does thinking hurt me right now..?**_"

"I don't know Lovi…" Antonio answered, feeling scared and confused since he didn't know how to help Lovino. "I wish I knew how to help you…"

"дракон! Stop listening to them this instant! I am your master! And you WILL obey me!" Ivan yelled with a crazy almost possessed expression. Then he raised the hand covered by the glove and started chanting in a strange language letting the lightning created from the glove strike Lovino who let out a roar of pain and looked at Ivan. "Obey me now дракон!"

Lovino stood there shaking a little trying to get rid of the pain until his eyes turned red and narrowed. "_**No…I don't have to do a single thing you say human. I'm a dragon. And no one, I repeat NO ONE can control me.**_"

"You will! I am your mas-" Were the last words Ivan said just before a large stream of flames engulfed his entire body. When the flames died down they could all see Ivan being blown away by the slight wind that started picking up. "Жаль, что я подвел тебя сестра…" [I'm sorry I failed you sister…] He whispered just before he disappeared with his now burnt scarf being carried away by the wind.

"So..now what?" Alfred perked up as he watched the scarf.

"I'm afraid it's not over yet. The glove controlling Lovino still isn't destroyed." Arthur said as he pointed at the glove lying on the ground still glowing red.

"Oh. So just smash the thing to bits." Alfred said as he pulled out a pocket knife and in a matter of minutes had the glove sliced to ribbons. "NO YOU BLOODY GIT! YOU HAVE TO PROPERLY REMOVE THE SPELL FIRST!" Arthur shouted just as the glow from the ribbons flew over and started surrounding Lovino.

"…..oops." Alfred muttered as Lovino leaned his head back and let out a large roar that forced them all to cover their ears. Then Lovino crouched down and snarled at them, baring all his sharp teeth with his blood red eyes glaring at all of them.

"Feliciano!" Arthur called out to the white dragon. "What is your brother doing?"

"_**I-I don't know! It's almost like fratello's acting just on instinct!**_" Feliciano exclaimed keeping his eyes on Lovino who still looked ready to attack them at any second. "_**But I don't know why!**_"

"ugh..it must be because of a certain brainless merman who chose to act rashly." Arthur said with a sigh, and trying to not show how worried he was about the whole situation. "Alright new plan, we all work together to restrain him, then we'll force him back to his human form, knock him out, then try to figure out how to remove the spell from him."

"_**W-We can't! Since fratello's acting so weird right now trying to do that will make him act worse!**_"

"Well, then what do you suggest we do then?" Arthur demanded.

"_**I-**_" But Feliciano's words were cut off as Lovino took advantage of their distraction to launch himself at Feliciano sinking his teeth into Feliciano's shoulder just as Ludwig tried to warn Feliciano. Letting out a roar of pain and acting on instinct himself Feliciano shoved Lovino off of him, scratching him with his claws then jumped away so Lovino would have a harder time attacking him again.

As the two dragons were fighting, and looking like black and white blurs from the speed they were fighting at, Antonio stood off to the side trying to figure out what he should do. As he watched the fight a reckless idea came into his head and he rushed forward without a second thought. But then the last thing he heard was Gilbert yelling for him to get out of the way and a deep pain in his shoulder.

!~!~!~!~!

"Damn it Toni! Wake up already!"

As Antonio started to gain consciousness and he opened his eyes he felt a gentle slap to his head and Gilbert yelling at him again. "Why the hell didn't you listen to me? You're pretty damn lucky all your boy toy did was take a chunk out of your shoulder!"

Instead of answering Gilbert right away Antonio looked around at the worried faces staring at him. "W-Where's Lovi…." He choked out. "W-What happened to him…?"

"_**When..when fratello bit you he realized what he was doing and flew off somewhere…**_" Feliciano mumbled sadly, still in his true form. "_**I think he's in a cave that I showed him…**_"

"T-Then we have to go after him!" Antonio cried as he tried to stand up but slumped back to the ground holding his shoulder in pain. "AGH!"

Arthur, noticing something was wrong removed Antonio's hand from his shoulder to reveal that the wound (still covered in blood) was starting to turn a sickly green/purple color. "Bloody hell! That damn dragon's venomous!"

"**WHAT?**"

Arthur groaned as he started trying to stop the spread of the venom through Antonio's body. "You all heard me. Even though dragons are very similiar to each other there are some with certain differences, such as ones that carry a venom in their saliva, almost like a venomous snake. Lovino must be one of them. But because dragon venom is very strong there's no anti-venom for it and healing magic can only do so much." Cursing to himself as Antonio let out a groan of pain Arthur started trying to heal Antonio's wound faster, but it seems the venom that was now coursing through Antonio's body was conflicting with Arthur's spell. "There is one antidote..but I'm afraid it's extremely difficult to locate…"

"Well what is it?" Gilbert demanded as he looked down in fear at his dying friend who just laid on the ground panting, "We can't just let Toni **DIE**!"

"I'm working as hard as I can wanker! And your yelling sure isn't helping anyone right now!"

While Arthur and Gilbert were arguing Feliciano leaned down and started licking Antonio's wound. "Feliciano! What are you doing?" Ludwig yelled at Feliciano in shock, but Feliciano's ignored him and continued to lick the wound. Then Arthur looked at Antonio's shoulder and gasped. "H-He has the antidote!"

"huh? What are you talking about Iggy?" Alfred asked with a confused look."And why's Feliciano licking him?"

"Remember what I said about the antidote? Well some dragons instead of having venom in their saliva have healing properties instead, just like a phoenix's tears do. And I must say that we are extremely lucky that Feliciano is one of those dragons." Arthur explained as Feliciano finished what he was doing and Antonio slowly sat up and looked at his now healed shoulder, even though it still had a purple tint to it because of Lovino's venom.

"Gracias Feli~." Antonio told the dragon with a smile. "Where did you say Lovi was?"

"There's a cave near here!" Feliciano said as he turned back to his human form and smiled at Antonio. Then he turned and pointed at the hill where the orchard was. "It's up there!"

"Got it~! I'll be back soon with Lovi~." Antonio chirped. Then he returned to his true form and flew off.

"Feliciano…? Are you alright with just Antonio going to help your bruder?" Ludwig asked him with a slightly confused look.

Feliciano smiled back at him and nodded. "Si! Of course I am! And I'm sure that fratello will listen to Antonio better than he would listen to me!"

Because Antonio was a fast flyer too it didn't take him any time at all to reach the large cave. Just as he started to land he turned back to his human form and walked inside. As he looked around he almost missed Lovino's hair curl since he was looking for a large black dragon instead.

Smiling softly Antonio walked over to the large rock blocking Lovino from view from the front of the cave and knelt down next to him. "Lovi..? are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Antonio asked as he looked at Lovino who was sitting with his knees curled up tight against his body and his head resting against his arms.

Lovino didn't answer at first but then he said without looking up or even moving, "…why the hell are you here bastard?"

"Ahahaha~ what kind of silly question is that Lovi? I'm here for you of course! And to bring you back home!"

"…..surprised you can still talk like that when I almost fucking killed you bastard. If it wasn't for Feliciano then you'd be dead from my venom."

When Lovino has said that Antonio let out a sigh then reached out and gently forced Lovino to look up at his face. "It's not your fault Lovino. You were being controlled and had no control over your actions."

Lovino smacked Antonio's hand away then turned in another direction. "Well I fucking should have dammit! I shouldn't have let any of this shit happen at all!"

"You did what you could Lovi. And that's all we ask of you." Then Antonio walked around and got in front of Lovino again. "But don't you ever think that any of this is your fault Lovi, because it isn't and it never was your fault. ¿De acuerdo? [okay?]" He asked as he held out his hand to Lovino. "Come on. Your hermano is really worried about you, and I'm sure everyone else is too. So let's go home."

Lovino started at the hand for a second before he took it. "Yeah…home." Then Antonio pulled him up and they started walking back to the cave entrance. But as they were walking Lovino looked down to notice that he and Antonio were still holding hands causing him to start blushing slightly. _Why…why does he care about me so much…?_ Lovino thought as he looked up to look at Antonio's back as he was dragging Lovino out. _I almost killed him so why….?_

Shrugging it off for the moment Lovino sighed and continued to let Antonio drag him. Well_, I guess I can always think about it later…back at home._ He thought with a slight smile on his face as he thought the word home. Finally he had one, with people who cared, and isn't that what anyone would want?

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the chapter! But not the fanfic! I has something else planned for it too~. ;)<p>

And like I said at the beginning of the chapter here's a breakdown of Elizabeta's prediction!

Burnt scarf blowing in the wind: This one's probably easy, it's when Ivan got blasted by Lovino's fire and turned to dust. But the reason why the scarf was only slightly burnt was because while Katyusha was training with Arthur she made it as a present for Ivan so it's really durable and stuff.

Black clashing against white: Lovino's and Feliciano's fight. Don't think I need to say anymore than that.

Blood splattering everywhere coating the ground in red: Yeah…probably another obvious one but I'll say it anyway. It's when Lovino attacked Antonio and bit him, but because the part was in Antonio's POV you don't see the blood hitting the ground, just the moments right before and after it. And the whole venom and antidote thing was something that I thought would be a good twist for the fanfic.

Review please! Tell me what ya think!


	13. Drunken confessions

DDDANNNNNGGGG Writer's block is evil! T^T Buts I am back with chapter 13!...on a Friday…dang you irony! DX (But yes I do know it's actually the third today. ^_^;)

Thanks to **Crazy4animeCouples** and **friendlyghost107** setting this on alert! And thanks to everyone who faved, set this on alert, or sent in a review! It makes me feel all good inside. =w=

**evemiliana**: Yep! He's back to normal! But…no vital region claiming yet. Sorry. ^_^;

**Canadagirl52**: yeah, the guy can be a real idiot. XD But he's still cool at times. XD But thanks! I needed the breakdown too so I wouldn't forget anything. ^_^;

**101Icestormxx**: Yep! I did! But the reason why I chose the potion thing was because it was grosser, more creepy and more Ivan like. XD And look! New chapter! XD

**lightwolfheart**: Yeah, well actually I went back and tweaked it a little. I just remembered that I want to use the word 'rare' for something else and I don't want to over use it. ^_^;

**kirin-saga**: Well, the venom DOES have a lasting effect that's going to come into play. I'm just not saying anything yet. ;) But yeah, Ivan's dead and not coming back…unless I get a crazy idea in the meantime or something. But the reason why he had Kiku and Yao at the zoo too was so nobody would get suspicious and realize what he was really trying to do.

**skribble-scrabble**: She's free! XD Glad you like it! :D

**iTea And Pasta**: Yep! He's back and pissed..but that's nothing different so it's it okay! XD And here's the next chapter! XD

**Lady-Pyrien**: Thanks! XD But yeah, getting bitten sucks but at least they're back together! XD But good for you with being right about it!

I don't own Hetalia, if I did then there would be WAY more abuse of Iggy's magic. ^_^;

* * *

><p>Deciding to walk the whole way back instead of flying both Lovino and Antonio stayed quit for most of the time. Until Lovino perked up, "by the way..sorry about me poisoning you and shit bastard. I probably should have told you my true form was venomous…then maybe you would have been able to get help quicker…"<p>

Antonio smiled back and put his arm around Lovino's shoulder and gave a tight squeeze. "All's forgiven Lovi~. Plus! It probably would have been worse if you told us, Ivan would have found out and try find some way to use it."

"...guess that's true…" Lovino muttered gently pushing Antonio off him. "….still my fucking fault though…."

That made Antonio pause for a second, then he turned Lovino around so he was facing him and forced the dragon to look right in his eyes. "I keep telling you mi amor. It's _not_ your fault, never _was_, and it never _will be_. I can keep telling you this all the times I need to. So what will it take for you to believe me?"

Lovino didn't answer, instead he walked around Antonio and abruptly stopped a little ahead of him. "W-Why do you care so much about me….? In most human bastards' eyes I'm a fucking monster of a reptile who would eat them just as soon as look at them or would burn them to a crisp first chance I get….and I just almost killed you….so….why….?" He asked, keeping his back to Antonio so the fairy wouldn't be able to see the pained look on his face.

Antonio smiled gently and walked up to Lovino just close enough that he was right behind him. "But you're not like that Lovino. You're strong, protective, caring. They just don't see what I see…but I guess if you really want a reason then it's because I lov-" _**GLOMP**_ "FRATELLO! YOU'RE OKAY! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"What the hell…. **DAMMIT** FELICIANO! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Lovino screeched trying to pry himself out of his brother's tight hug…unsuccessfully.

But Feliciano didn't hear him as he continued to chirp and ramble, "Ve~ I'm so glad you're back! I didn't know what I would do if you were gone for good! Even Ludwig was worried about you! Right Ludwig?" He asked looking over at the German man who had just come running to them with the rest of the group, including Elizabeta.

"Oh, joy. The potato bastard was worried about me. Now I can die a happy dragon for this amazing moment in my life that I'll never be able to forget." Lovino quipped sarcastically as he glared at Ludwig.

"Ve~ really? Yay! Fratello and Ludwig can be friends now!" Feliciano cheered completely missing the sarcasm making everyone laugh and Lovino to smack his forehead with his hand.

"It was _**sarcasm**_ dumbass. I thought you were going to try to learn how to understand it." Lovino groaned as he rubbed the spot he hit.

"Huh? But I am trying!" Feliciano replied confused causing Romano to smack his forehead again. "You are such a dumbass…." He groaned.

"Ve~ fratello! That's not nice!"

"I don't care Feliciano. It's the damn truth."

"B-But…"

"NO! No damn buts! Shut up already!" Then Lovino calmed down and pointed at Feliciano's shoulder. "H-How's your shoulder…?"

Feliciano smiled back and patted his shoulder. "Ve~ it's as good as new! Arthur already healed it!"

"Good…" Lovino muttered looking away.

"Ugh! All this is WAY too unawesomely boring for the awesome me! I say we all go out and get dead drunk to celebrate the return of Toni's lover!" Gilbert suddenly announced while throwing his fist into the air. "So let's hurry up and go! The last one there has to bow down to my awesomeness!"

"Ahahaha~ sorry Gil." Antonio said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "I promised Francis that I would help him get the area where his fashion show's going to be set up. Maybe later, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ugh…but I wanna drink NOW!" Gilbert whined. "What about you West?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Sorry bruder. I have to make a delivery and Feliciano's going to be helping me with it."

"Don't ask me Gilbert. The last time you tried to drink in our restaurant we already had to permanently close because of how rude and obnoxious you were." Rodriech stated as he pushed his glasses back on his face.

"As if I'd ask you specs." Gilbert snorted. "And your psycho wife almost bashed my head in with her frying pan so why the hell would I go back there? The place isn't awesome enough for me."

"Yet you come in almost every day to mooch food…" Elizabeta said as she wrung her hand around the handle of the frying pan in her hand while looking like she was going to swing it at Gilbert any minute.  
>"No-Now hold it Lizzie…there's no need for you to do that…" Gilbert stuttered as he held up his hands ready to defend himself.<p>

"I wanna go drinking! It sounds like fun!" Alfred cheered with his own fist pump.

"No you don't git. _**You**_ have to help me clean up the store from the attack AND help me do inventory so we can make sure nothing missing." Arthur said as he crossed his arms. Then he reached out and started dragging a whining Alfred away by his shirt collar.

"Damn…Nobody wants to go drinking…" Gilbert pouted. But then his eyes fell on the one person who didn't say anything and he started smirking as he grabbed their arm. "It's settled! You and me are going drinking right this very second! And the awesome me won't take no for an answer!" Then he started dragging his guest (victim) to the bar down in town laughing the entire time.

"Che cazzo? Get off me Albino bastard! There's no way in hell I'll go drinking with you!" Lovino yelled as he tried to get his arm out of Gilbert's grasp and continued to do so the whole way.

!~!~!~!~!

A while later Antonio was finally finished helping the Frenchman get his show ready for the next day. "Ahahaha~ Francis sure loves his fashion. But it's great he found something that makes him so happy!" The Spanish fairy chirped as he started to open the front door to the farmhouse. "Lovi? Are you in here?" He called out.

"F-Fin-Finally you're back you bastard…" A very red face Lovino slurred as he stumbled up to Antonio. "JJusst what the hell took you so damn long...? Because of you and your damn fairyness shit I was stuck with that damn albino freak for the whole damn day! I-If that isn't some damn form of torture then I have no fucking clue what the hell is!" He slurred as he got right up in Antonio's face giving off the distinct smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Lovi….?" Antonio asked stunned as he stared at the dragon who looked like he was about ready to fall over any second. Just how did he get back home like that…? "Are you drunk…?"

"He-Hell n-no! There's no way in the fucking hell I'm drunk damn bastard! I'm a fucking dragon for cryin' out loud! Human shit like that can't even touch me!" Lovino hiccupped and slurred but then fell against Antonio's chest still hiccupping. "A-An-And I'm not done yelling at you you jerk! Just shut the hell up and let me bitch already dammit!"

Feeling concerned (but still slightly amused) Antonio reached out and picked Lovino up bridal style and started walking back to the room they share. "Ahaha~ of course Lovi. But maybe you should take a siesta and sleep this off first."

"Don't treat me like a fucking hatchling! I'm centuries older than you and don't you dare forget it bastard!" Lovino exclaimed as he clumsy started smacking his hand against Antonio's chest. "You should show me some damn respect already and not leave me with albino bastards!"

"Si~ I'll make sure that I don't leave you alone with Gilbert ever again." Antonio said with a laugh as he set Lovino down onto the bed. "Do you need anything before I leave?" When Lovino quickly shook his head 'no' Antonio stood up and started to walk out of the room but stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist. "Hm? Yes Lovi? What is it?"

"T-There's something I want to say to you dammit. Get your ass down here front of me." Lovino stuttered/slurred as he let go of Antonio's hand and pointed at the spot in front of him.

Antonio nodded then knelt down by the side of the large bed. "Si? What did you want to talk about-?" He started to ask but was cut off by a pair of lips clumsily pressing themselves against his own. _L-Lovi is kissing me!_ He thought but then let himself go deeper into it not really thinking about anything else.

"T-That's what I wanted to say bastard…" Lovino mumbled when they stopped and looked down at the ground. "I guess you're too much of an airheaded bastard to realize it but…"

Antonio smiled and kissed Lovino on the lips again. "I understand perfectly mi amor. I'm glad you feel the same way as me~."

"W-What the hell are you talking about?" Lovino asked just before he let out a big yawn.

"Ahahaha~ I'll tell you later Lovi." Antonio said with a laugh as he gently pushed Lovino down onto the bed and laughed when Lovino fell asleep just as soon as his head hit the pillow. Then Antonio climbed over him to get to the other side. "Buenas noches Lovi ~. Espero que duerma bien. [Good night Lovi~. I hope you sleep well.]" He whispered kissing Lovino on the forehead before leaning back and going to sleep himself.

!~!~!~!~!

The next morning Lovino woke up with the sun in his eyes and a painful headache. "Ow…dammit. What the hell happened yesterday…? I remember that damn albino bastard dragged me with him to go drinking but the rest is all fuzzy…" Lovino grumbled as he slowly sat up.

Then he looked next to him to see a fast asleep Antonio. Growling to himself Lovino reached behind him to grab one of the pillows then started beating Antonio with it. "What . The . HELL? Why the fuck are you in my damn bed bastard? And why is just about all of yesterday hazy for me?" Lovino yelled but then stopped to rub his forehead groaning from the pain.

"Ah! Lovi!" Antonio cried out when he was being hit but when Lovino stopped he smiled and said, "Buenos días Lovi~! But..what do you mean you don't remember?"

Lovino only glared back at him "It means I don't remember dumbass. Now why the hell are you in my damn bed…oh hell no! Don't tell me we mated or something!"

"Ahahaha~ oh, no. We didn't do that. See? You still have your clothes on mi amor." Antonio laughed as he pointed at the clothes. _But I guess he doesn't remember the confession…so I won't bring it up yet. _Antonio thought to himself and let out an unintentional sigh.

"…What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you sighing like that?" Lovino asked confused.

"oh, no reason." Antonio said nervously. But then Lovino suddenly doubled over in pain groaning. "LOVI! WHAT'S WRONG?" Antonio cried out as he started holding on to Lovino only slightly noticing a slight burning feeling in his shoulder from where Lovino bit him. "PLEASE ANSWER ME LOVI!"

"I-I don't know…" Lovino panted as he clung to Antonio, completely unaware that his claws were starting to grow and dig into Antonio's shirt. "W-What the hell is happening to me…?" He asked looking up at Antonio with bright gold pain-filled eyes. "What the hell is happening…" He repeated as he held on to Antonio for all he was worth.

* * *

><p>Oh noes! What's going on with Lovino now? O_O Well I knows. ;) But all I have left to say is that drunk Lovino is FUN to write. XD<p>

Review please! Tell me what ya think!


	14. A new journey

Finally finally FINALLY got this up! Dang that took too long! DX But..only excuse? Real life caught up to me (surprisingly. :/). Buts no worries! I have no intention of not finishing this or _**Gioielli del Fato**_!So..is a good thing right? :D

Thanks to **RainingAzalea** for adding this to favorites! And **Nekome-Sama** and **poptartlover7478** for doing both! Grazie! (I is trying to learn Italian now. =w=)

**Yamiyo. Darknight**: Cliffhangers (usually =_=;) make me write sooner. So for me cliffhangers are a GOOD thing. XD But yeah! I wanna see drunk Lovi too…

**kirin-saga**: Nope! It's not a hangover, sadly, I'm too mean for that. XD But..as for Francis..yeah, guss he's all famous and stuff. And also get inspired by mythical creatures along with the Pixie Hollow clothes (especially since I've never heard of the other one… ^_^;) And yeah, Gilbert's an idiot, I don't think he cared at that point if Antonio went a little crazy with the powder or not. XD

**101Icestormxx**: Yep..does sound like him doesn't it…? :/ But yep! Hangover! XD

**Bri Nara**: Thanks! :D But no worries! Toni'll help him!

**Cheetay**: Thanks! And no..I really can't.. ^_^; You should see what I'm planning for_**Gioielli del Fato**_. ;)

**lightwolfheart**: Yep! Lovino learned that the hard way huh? XD And thanks!

**Canadagirl52**: This chapter explains it, no worries…maybe. And yeah, Feli has really bad timing, but hey! It's part of his charm. XD

**evemiliana**: And it was fun as heck to write too. XD But the reason for him forgetting is my lazy way of getting both Spain/Romano and Romano/Spain is this. ^_^ Did it work..? ._.

**Lady-Pyrien**: Thanks! And yeah, too bad. XD But at least there'll be another confession later! :D

I don't own Hetalia..well I would if I could expect for something called 'copyright'.

* * *

><p>"J-Just tell me what the hell happening dammit…." Lovino panted finally noticing the claws and releasing his grip a little. But still wasn't able to stop shaking from the pain coursing through him and the fear of not knowing what was happening to him. "I-It really hurts…i-it hurts too damn much…"<p>

"I know Lovi…" Antonio said in a calm smoothing voice choosing to ignore the burning in his shoulder as he tried to comfort the scared dragon. "I'm here for you Lovi. And I'll never let go, ¿de acuerdo?"

"S-Si…" Lovino said in a small whimper, wishing for the pain to stop. "I-I just want this damn pain to stop…"

After what seemed like hours but was probably only just a few minutes the pain coursing thought Lovino ceased and the burning in Antonio's shoulder dissipated. Standing up with a surprisingly serious look on his face Antonio held out his hand to Lovino and said, "I think we need to talk to Arthur. I'll carry you there if we need to."

"N-No. I'll walk dammit. I don't need anyone to fucking carry me." Lovino stuttered as he shakily got to his feet, and after checking to see that his claws were gone again. "As I said before I'm not a fucking hatchling bastard. I can do things myself with any damn help." He retorted with a glare in his brown eyes.

Antonio smiled softly and knowing that at the moment Lovino was just trying to put on a brave face to keep both of them from worrying. "Of course Lovi. Of course, whatever you say. Well, guess we can't keep Arthur waiting them!"

….

"Hmm…." Arthur said for the fifth time as he checked Lovino over and over. "Hmmmm…"

"Well…? What the hell is wrong dammit?" Lovino asked trying to keep his temper in check. "Do you know what the hell is wrong or don't you? Say something already brow bastard!"

"Quiet. I'm trying to think." Arthur retorted and continued on with what he was doing, leaving Lovino glaring daggers at him and Antonio watching nervously at the side. But after a while Arthur stopped and said, "Well…..I figured it out…"

"And…." Antonio tentatively asked.

"It's not good news." Arthur answered sighing. "It seems that his true dragon side and his human side are now fighting against one another for dominance. The venom that's still in Antonio and is reacting to it proves it."

"W-What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lovino asked, but not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Well…" Arthur began. "all dragons are strong and resilient to a lot of things..but the spell that created his human form is unnatural and goes against what he truly is, then to make matters worse Ivan had to pull his stunt with the control spell, causing a rift between Lovino's two different forms where they continue to battle it out against one another."

"What does that mean Arthur…?" Antonio asked this time.

"The best case scenario is that Lovino's dragon side wins and takes completely control with Lovino returning to being a dragon, permanently, with no chance of ever becoming human again."

"And…the worse case….?" Antonio whispered.

Arthur sighed, "The worse and what seems to be happening is that both sides continue to fight each other and Lovino dies from the stress of the conflict."

"So…." Lovino said quietly trying not to meet Antonio's eye. "I'm dying right now..?"

"Yes. And unless something is done soon you will die." Arthur softly answered. Then he sat there quietly until he said, "But there is one thing we can do."

"W-What is it?" Antonio demanded as he jumped up from his seat. "I'll do anything to help him!"

Arthur didn't answer right away, instead he reached over and flipped through a small book until he found the page he wanted and held it up for the two to see. "There's a potion in this book that will allow Lovino's two sides to accept each other and be able to coexist. But…one of the ingredients is very difficult to get, if not impossible."

"What is the damn thing…?" Lovino warily asked.

"It's a small flower resembling a daisy, except that it has bright silver leaves, a purple center, and deep red petals. But it's almost extinct now, if you were to find it it would be somewhere in Europe or Asia growing on a mountain. You would have to travel by land to locate it. OH! And for the time being Lovino should avoid using his true form, it might accelerate the conflict and make it much worse than it already is."

"Well, that settles it!" Antonio chirped. "We leave tomorrow! All we need is a picture of what it looks like and to make sure Lovi stay in his human form! Right Lovi?"

"Whatever bastard…" Lovino quietly shrugged, looking off to the side. "So what time do we leave? The sooner the better."

Antonio blinked feeling confused, "Huh? But don't you want to let Feli know? He'll be worried about you."

"Exactly." Lovino answered with a sigh, "He'll be worried as hell. If I'm dying like brow bastard said I am I…don't want him to find out. He's too damn innocent for something like that to fuck it up. It's better if he stays oblivious...for his sake. We can just leave a note or tell them we're going a trip and we'll be back soon."

Antonio smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the dragon. "You're such a good hermano. Feli's lucky you're there for him."

Lovino stiffened and blushed in the hug. "S-Stare zitto bastardo…T-That's your damn opinion!"

"Nope~! It's the truth Lovi!" Antonio chirped with a laugh. "You're just too cute and grumpy to see it~!"

"**I'M NOT GRUMPY DAMMIT! AND DON'T CALL ME CUTE!**"

"Ahahaha~ whatever you say cute grumpy Lovi~!"

"**WHY YOU-!**"

!~!~!~!~!

Lovino sighed as he glanced at the sleeping brother beside him. Feliciano had insisted that they slept in the same bed, just like they used to do all the time when they were hatchlings in their nest, as a pre-night celebration of the 'errand' they were going on for Arthur to help with his business.

Sure Lovino felt slightly guilty about lying to the true reason behind the trip but that was outweighed when he saw the happy smile on Feliciano's face, and hearing about what was happening to him would definitely wipe it clean off.

So instead Lovino slipped out the bed and got ready to leave while making sure Antonio wasn't around, because he didn't want the fairy to find out the second part of his plan. He didn't want Feliciano to see him die nor did he want Antonio to see it either, so he purposely got up earlier than the agreed time so he could slip out on his own, by the time Antonio would wake up he'd be long gone.

"Mi dispiace fratellino…" Lovino quietly whispered as he walked to the door. "e mi dispiace…Antonio." Then he opened the door only to be met with a face-full of powder and heard a small, "lo siento Lovi." before collapsing.

…

When Lovino was starting to come to the first thing he noticed was a smooth, cool, almost glass like substance in contact with his hands. A quick inspection proved that it was glass he was on. Feeling confused Lovino turned his gaze upwards to see what looked like the top of a jar, then realization hit him.

"T-That bastard!" Lovino exclaimed as he checked behind himself to see black fairy wings attached to him again. "I'll fucking murder him!"

But a cheerful voice temporary distracted his thoughts, "Ah! So you're awake Lovi?"

Glaring up at the large face of Antonio Lovino growled, "That's all you can say when you pull this shit again and turn me into a fucking fairy…?"

Antonio laughed sheepishly and said, "But weren't you the one who was trying to run off on your own? It's dangerous if you do that."

"Then I'll take my damn chances….turn me back right now bastard." Lovino snarled and jumped up to his feet. "You had no fucking right to do this to me!"

"It has to wear off Lovi~." Antonio chirped. Then he sighed and held the jar up so he could look Lovino in the face. "And also…I'm sorry if this upset you but I don't want to ever think about what could happen if you were out of my sight even for an instant. You're too important for me to lose I'd rather you'd hate me for the rest of eternity than to have you gone."

When Lovino heard that he looked away feeling a little guilty. "F-Fine…I'm sorry for trying to run off on my own dammit…" He mumbled still avoiding Antonio's eye.

"Ahaha~ and I'm sorry for turning you into a fairy again! Even if you _are_ adorable as one~." Antonio said with a laugh and uncorked the jar to let Lovino out.

"NO I'm not dammit! Stop saying that shit already!" Lovino said when he flew up to Antonio's face and glared at him.

"Nope~!" Don't wanna~." Antonio said childishly.

"YOU DAMN-!" Lovino started to yelled but cut himself off and let out a sigh. At least he won't be alone on this new uncertain journey….

* * *

><p>END! :D Took a while though… : Buts yay! New stuff!

Review please! Tell me what you think!


	15. SOPA Alert

Sorry that this isn't an update but it's **_VERY_** important.

Remember last year with S.O.P.A trying to attack the internet? Well guess what, it's happening again. If they have their way you can go to JAIL for just saying a name of a character of ANYTHING on the internet!

America is supposed to a country of freedom of speech. Fanfics, game walkthroughs, fan art aren't hurting anyone in fact, they're probably helping to promote, yet they want to get you in trouble for doing just that.

DON'T let them get away from it. They were stopped last time so let's do it again. If you can then help sign a petition, tell everyone you can, repost anywhere you can, to show them we WON'T stand for it. And we will NEVER stand for it.

Petition: **_ petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition /stop- sopa- 2013 /LMzMVrQF# thank- you= p _**(just remove the spaces)


End file.
